


Good vs Evil (1ps vs 2ps)

by peppermix14



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermix14/pseuds/peppermix14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Based off a Role Play. Human Names Used, Country names will be used as well!</b><br/> <br/><b>"It's all fun and games until someone loses an arm or a leg~"</b><br/>After 120 years of imprisonment, the 2ps get out of their prison casted by the Kirkland Brothers; England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland, and want revenge. They start a war by targeting a formal British territory, Hong Kong.</p><p>The 1p nations; America, Canada, China, England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan and Russia prepare for an all out war <b>with themselves</b>. When the other Kirkland brother's end up in this twisted game, England doesn't hold back anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some things were changed from the RP this is based off of, but all of it is how it went down.

_It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. It wasn’t supposed to turn into this twisted game. No one was supposed to get hurt…_

~*~

It was a sunny day. A normal, sunny, cloudless day. Hong Kong, also known as Leon, was taking a walk in the forest near China’s home. He did this almost every day now, just took a walk alone. There was a pathway for him to follow, but why would he follow it? Leon would go off the pathway, and explore the forest he once ran in as a child.

Leon climbed up a tree, and looked at the land below him. He sat on a branch, and look in the view. He could see the top of China’s home, where he know lived. He could hear the birds sing as they flew by, the songs on the insects that were nearby. Even hear the distant sound of people at the marketplace. It was peaceful.

Just the way it was supposed to be; peaceful. Leon climbed down the tree, and laid himself against it, closing his eyes.  
“Maybe just a little nap today.” He said, before relaxing. He found himself in a deep sleep under the shady tree.

 

“…ke up…wake up….” A voice said. Leon yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Time to wake up.”

The voice sounded cheerful, almost pleasant. Leon opened his eyes to find an odd man with pink hair kneeling in front of him.

“AH!” Leon jumped.

“Oh, sorry to of scared you poppet~.” The man said. He smiled. His eyes were of two colors, blue and purple. He had on a colorful wool vest, and a bright blue bowtie. He looked similar to Arthur.

“Arthur?” Leon asked, rubbing his eyes again.

“Oh, no poppet. My name is Oliver, but close. I found you sleeping here and couldn’t resist.” Oliver said, standing up. “Come now, the tea is getting cold.”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Tea?” He looked around. He was in the same forest he had fallen asleep in. He could still hear the marketplace in the far distance. But this man…who was he?

“Come now poppet.” Oliver said. “Tea and treats are over here~.”

Leon got up, and followed the odd man. A few feet away from where he was sleeping was a nice table set up. There were two familiar Victoria Styled tea cups, a matching teapot, and a plate with colorful cupcakes in the center.

“Take a set poppet.” Oliver said. He pulled a chair out for Leon, who hesitated. “Go on. I don’t bite.” He smiled. “We have so much to talk about~”

After a moment, Leon sat in the chair. Oliver poured him a cup of tea, poured himself a cup, and sat in the chair across from Leon. He crossed his legs, and sipped his tea. “Lovely day for some tea outdoor, yes?”

“Um..yes.” He didn’t want to be rude. Growing up at Arthur’s home, Leon learned many manners that have become useful many times. Sitting across the man who resembled the one who raised him brought back memories of those lessons. “Who are you?”

Oliver smiled at the teenage nation. “Oliver Kirkland I am. You could say I am the counterpart of your Arthur Kirkland.” He explained, taking another sip of tea. “I am the opposite of him, even if I look a bit similar to him. If I was like him, I would be quite boring, wouldn’t you agree?”

Leon nodded a bit. Seeing the 2p in front of him drinking his tea, he figured it was safe to drink. He took a small drink of the tea, and twitched a bit. Even if he was the opposite of Arthur, the tea was still bitter. It needed sugar to sweeten it up. Leon took two teaspoons full of sugar from a bowl that sat by the cupcakes, and mixed it in his tea.

“My, don’t you have a sweet-tooth, poppet.” Oliver giggled. “Why don’t you have a cupcake?”

“No thank you.” Leon said. He took another drink of the tea. It tasted a bit better. “I’m fine with just tea.”

“Oh, alright than.” Oliver said. “So, I know you’re dying to ask questions. Go on ahead.”

“Um…ok...” Leon took another drink. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from England, of course. But in another world. I was locked away with my friends, but was able to get free~ And here I am.”

“Locked up?” Leon looked at him. “For what?”

“Well, let’s just say…” Leon saw his smile change. “My cooking is to… **die** for.”

Leon looked at him, a bit nervous now. As if on cue, he felt a slight pain in his stomach.

“Feeling well, poppet?” Oliver asked. His smile changed from pleasant to sadistic. “More sugar?”

Leon put the cup down, and held his stomach. It started to burn more and more, as if he had swallowed a flame.

 _”If you meet someone who is similar to me,”_ He remembered hearing Arthur tell him once _”Do NOT eat the cupcakes, and don not drink any tea he makes. Stay away from him and run. Understood?”  
“But why?” He once asked Arthur, “Why does he hurt people who do nothing wrong to him?”  
Arthur put his hands on young Leon’s shoulders. “Understood?”  
“Yes sir, understood…”_

“What…the hell…” Leon cursed. The burning got worst. He felt a hard slap across his face, and he fell to the ground.

“Langue.” Oliver said. “Did my counterpart forget to teach you proper manners, Leon?”

Leon groaned. He tried getting up, but he was just pushed back down. He tried crawling away.  
“Going somewhere?” Oliver asked. He put his heel into Leon’s left hand, and pressed onto it. Leon let out a loud, painful cry as he heard the bones in his hand crack violently. Oliver twisted his heel, hearing more cracks and cries of pain from the boy.

“Ah fuck!” Leon called out. “Stop, please!” He felt the heel be removed from his hand, and kicks to his ribs.

“Watch your langue.” Oliver said. He pulled out a knife from his pocket. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you some proper manners after all.”

~*~

_“It hurts…it hurts so much…  
Make the pain stop….  
I want to go home…”_

_“Stay with me aru!”_


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon, or Hong Kong, is finally rescued after hours of torture by the English 2p, Oliver. But is Yao too late?

It was around sunset, or was it 5 pm, somewhere in the late afternoon or something. Leon couldn’t tell, let alone check through the leaves of the forest.

It had been hours, how many? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was he was tied to one of the trees, and felt many deep, painful knife cuts to his skin. The poison from the tea was spreading through his body, feeling like fire. If he wasn’t a nation, he’d be good as dead.

_He was starting to wish he was at this point._

“It hurts…” Leon said, after feeling yet another slash on his flesh. “It fucking hurts-”  
He felt a solid punch to his face. “LANGUE!” Oliver yelled out. His eyes were many colors; Blue, purple, and pink. The colors of a mad-man. “How many times must I tell you to **watch your langue** poppet?”

The 2p smirked, seeing a bruise form on the wounded nation’s cheek. He saw Leon’s eyes were closed, shaking. “Poppet, it’s rude not to look at someone who is talking.” He grabbed the teen’s jaw, and forced him to face him. Oliver put his now bloody knife to Leon’s neck, placing just enough pressure to draw a single drop of blood. “Better~”

Leon’s eyes widen a bit. For once, fear stained his face. He didn’t flinch, just spoke.

“I just want to go home…”

Oliver tilted his head, that sadistic smile on his face. He felt Leon shivering in his hands. “Hehe. Red is such a lovely color on you~. Aww what’s wrong poppet? Is the poison already getting the best of you?”

“…are you…” A voice called out. In the distance, it started to get louder. “Where are you aru?”

“…Teacher…”

Oliver let his grip on Leon’s chin go and stepped back. “Oh poo. Looks like our fun came to an end poppet. Before I go, have this.” Oliver opened Leon’s mouth, placing in a small version of his cupcakes, and forced him to swallow it, leaving blue frosting on his chin. “Ta ta poppet~”

Oliver disappeared within, and Leon’s vision was fading.

“Leon.” Yao called out. “I have dinner ready. Pot-stickers are getting cold aru.”

His throat going dry, and his body slowly going limp, Leon used as much energy as he could to get the older nation’s attention. “Teach…..teacher over….” It hurt to speak. He started to taste blood. “Over…I’m…”

“Where are you aru?” The voice was starting to fade, getting farther and farther away.

Leon took in as much as a deep breath as he could take, and cried out. “I’M TIED TO A TREE! HERE!”

“Tree?” Yao followed where the voice of his youngest brother came from, looking around. “Which-!!” He was cut off at the sight of Leon, bloody, cut to a tree. He ran over to him. “LEON! What happened aru?!”

Leon sighed in relief, but felt his body go numb. Before he could even say anything, he felt blood drip from his lips, and blacked out.

Yao cut the ropes that tied Leon to the tree. He kept him upright. “Everything will be ok aru. I’ll get you home and patched up.” There was silence. “Leon? Are you still with me aru?” He noticed the younger nation’s skin was turning white. Yao acted quickly, and lifted Leon up bridle style, the only way to carry him now that he was too big for piggy back, and ran to his home.

Dodging trees, roots, and rocks, Yao found the pathway to his home, and quickly ran in. He placed the pale nation on his dining table, and quickly got his oversized first aid kit.

Yao cut Leon’s now ripped shirt off of him, and quickly tried to stop the bleeding.

“Aki!” Im Yong Soo South Korea, said walking in. He had his right over sleeved arm waving in the air. “I’m here for visit!” Yong stopped when he saw a hospital light scene being played in front of him. “A-are you playing doctor or something?”

“What-no aru!” Yao said. “Just help me patch him up, he got attacked aru.” He said. Yong nodded and started assisting.

Yao was able to patch up Leon’s wounds on his chest, and arms. Yong wrapped his wrists, and put a band aid on Leon’s neck. The band aid had hello kitty on it. Yong used a cloth to clean the blood off the wounded nation’s chin when he noticed something.

“Aki, there is like this blue frosting stuff on his chin.” Yong pointed out. “Looky.”  
“Frosting aru?” Yao looked at what he was talking about, and went pale.

The clearly blue frosting had pieces of sprinkles mixed in with it, and a small bit of cake batter.

“AIHYA!” Yao quickly ran to the nearby closet, and quickly took out some herbs and medicines he had made before. He went back to the kitchen and started to mix things together.

Yong cleaned Leon up, confused as hell. Why wasn’t the other nation responding, not that he was worried or anything, and why was Aki so worked up? Was it because Leon got attacked by something?

Yao went back to the two, holding a vial of an odd thick blue liquid.

“What’s that Aki?” Yong asked. “Some sort of super healing drug?”  
“No aru.” Yao said. “It is antidote. Leon has been poisoned by Opium’s stupid 2p, and now he won’t respond aru.” He opened Leon’s mouth and poured the thick, goopy liquid down his throat. “Get bucket aru.”

Without another word, Yong found the first bucket he saw, and emptied the cleaning water out of it in the sink. He hurried over. Yao had Leon leaning against him as he finished pouring the medicine down his throat. He was lightly smacking his cheeks.

“Come on aru…” Yao said. He saw the color in the nation’s face come back only a bit. “Leon?”

With a groan, Leon started coughing. Yong placed the bucket in front of him just in time. The younger nation leaned forward and started vomiting into the bucket. A mixture of blood, lunch, and the remains of a cupcake filled the bucket. Yong never saw something like that before in a while; a tormented nation vomiting so violently.

Leon emptied his stomach until there was nothing but bail left. Yong took the bucket and emptied it in the back, barring it.  
Leon leaned against Yao, breathing heavely. He slowly opened his eyes. “Teacher…”

“I’m here aru.” Yao said. “What happened? Did the 2p get you?”

“Oliver..” He was able to say. “I didn’t…..I didn’t do anything…I just…”

Yao shushed him, and held him close. “It’s ok aru. You’re safe now…”

Yong returned and helped Yao carry Leon to his room. They made sure not to move him to much, and placed a wet rag on his forehead.

“I’ll go see Opium.” Yao said. “I’ll be back aru.”

Yong nodded, walking out of the room with Yao. “Aki, you said the 2ps were locked away with weird Western magic and stuff.”

“I thought they were aru.” Yao said, “But looks like that one got out. I left recipe for medicine on counter by herbs aru.” He instructed the Korean. “If Leon gets sick again, give it to him. Also give him soup aru. There is some stilling on stove, heat it up aru.”

Yong nodded, saluting. His oversized sleeve blocking half of his face. “Ok Aki! Watching the wounded did originate in me after all!”

Yao sighed and walked out of the door. He took the first taxi he could get, and headed to England’s.

 

~*~

For nations, traveling doesn’t take that long. Within a few hours, China was walking up the front steps of Arthur Kirkland’s home. It had the annoying Western culture feeling Yao had to admit he didn’t mind doing, and knocked on the door. He knocked for a few seconds until someone opened the door.

Arthur stood there in his business suit, looking like he had just come back from a meeting of some sort. “Oh, good afternoon Yao. What do I owe for this unexpecting, rude, visit?” Arthur asked. A bit of annoyance in his voice.

Yao rolled his eyes. “Hong Kong has been attacked.” He said. “By your 2p aru.”


	3. Let the Game Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game sets, and the 2ps are a step ahead. As the formal Axis and Allies come together to, it doesn't take long for trouble to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to start. I have been busy with school, game writing, and you know...life. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Arthur blinked at the Asian man, startled and a bit confused. “What do you mean ‘Hong Kong has been attacked by Oliver’?”

Yao pushed Arthur aside and stormed in. “Just as I said aru!” He said. “I found him tied to tree, bleeding!”

Arthur closed the door, and followed the clearly pissed Yao into the living room. “I’ll need more information than that, Yao.”

Rolling his eyes, and flipping his arms in the air, Yao yelled out, “I don’t know aru! I found him; I took him home, patched him up, and gave him antidote to fight poison from stupid cupcake aru!”

Listening, the Englishman walked to his magic room. “I’ll check the 2p prison. There is no possible way any 2ps should of gotten out.”

Walking into his magic room, Yao saw many weird, creepy, and just plan ‘what-the-fuck’ magical items everywhere. It looked like one of America’s BoDo shops, or was it VoDo… Anyway it was creepy as hell there.

Arthur walked to his crystal ball he kept on a pillow that rested on its own table. It had an odd white glow to it, and faint sparkles coming off of it. It did look pretty.

Yao followed, standing next to the British man. Arthur placed his hand on the bright orb, and fell silent for at least two long minutes. Two, very long, silent, awkward minutes.

“Hurry up!” Yao yelled, causing the Brit to jump. “You’re taking too long aru!”

“AH!” Arthur jumped, looking at the Asian man. “Do you mind? I’m concentrating!”

“Consecrating what aru?” Yao said crossing his arms. “You’re wasting my time.”

“If you’d just let me work-oh my.” Arthur said looking at his orb. “It seems at least nine of them have gotten out.”

“NINE!?” Yao waved his arms in the air. “That is Nine too many aru!”

Arthur picked the orb up, and grabbed a bag. He put his wound in the bag, a couple spell books, and his magic cloak. He can’t do magic without it. “Call the other nations, we need to hold an emergency meeting.”  
“Wait.” Yao said blocking the front door. “Which ones aru!”

“America’s, Canada’s, France’s, Northern Italy’s, Germany’s, Russia’s, Japan’s, yours and mine.” Arthur said. “If I were you, I’d strongly suggest helping me call them up.”  
Yao nodded, pulling out his panda-cased phone.

 

~*~

The Meeting room in the World Submit had the nations England and China called. America, Canada, France, Russia, Northern Italy, Germany, and Japan. None of them had their animal/alien pets with them, no one else accompanying them.

“Glad you all could make it.” Arthur said. “I trust you all got the message?”

Ivan nodded and spoke first. “There are 2ps going around. I saw mine, and was very close to fighting him. But he got away.”

“I want to know how they got out in the first place.” Francis said, slamming his hands on the table. “You said it would last at least 500 years Britain! That was only 120!”

“Veh, I’m scared of Luciano.” Feliciano said, clinging to a small portable while flag. “He’s so scary.”

“How many more are out there?” Ludwig asked.

“Calm down, calm down.” Arthur said. “I’m not sure how they got out, but I do know that everyone who is present in this room has their 2p out there. They’ve already attacked, so we need to act quickly.”

“They attacked?” Alfred asked. “Dude who?”

“They attacked Hong Kong.” Yao said. “I found him tied to a tree, covered in deep cuts and cupcake frosting on his chin aru. Yong Soo is watching him at the moment. I called and he told me Leon is sweating a lot and vomiting while the medicine I put together works the poison out of his system aru.”

“Not cool man!” Alfred said. “Attacking a little bro is not cool! We got to teach those damn 2ps a lesson!”

“He’s not your ‘bro’ aru.” Yao said.

“Um I agree.” Matthew quietly said. “But do we know where they even are?”

The room feel silent for a few moments before the other nations blew up in sure panic, which made Feliciano hide behind Ludwig….again.

Kiku stood up, holding his hand up. “If we use the camera system we have set up, I will be able to locate the 2ps. It will take a few minutes. In the meantime, some of us should head out and hunt them down.”

“I agree with Kiku.” Arthur said. “Any objections?”

“Nein.” Ludwig said. “I believe that is a great idea. It’d be best to keep a bird’s point of view as well as a ground’s view if we are going to search for those bastards.”

Alfred was the first to raise his hand, of course. “I volunteer!” he shouted. “No one is better for the job than the Hero-”  
“I will go as well.” Matthew said.  
“Da, I will join.” Ivan said. “I have a thing or two to say to Ivon.”  
Alfred and Matthew jumped in surprise that they were now stuck with Russia on this mission. There was no turning back now.

Kiku was able to get the big screen that hung on the wall working, and hacked into the camera system. “Hai, everything is a-go.”

“We’ll need communications dudes.” Alfred said. “Cellphones will be to clear to hack and listen in on.”

“I have thought of that.” Kiku said. He pulled out a box full of walky-talkies, small ones that fit in their pockets. “I brought these just in case of such. We will be able to communicate with each other if needed.”

“Where did you get all these radios?” Arthur asked.

“More importantly...” Ludwig commented, “Where was he keeping them?”

Alfred, Matthew and Ivan all grabbed one radio each, and put them on their persons. They set them to channel one, and tested them out. Needless to say….they worked.

“If anything comes up,” Arthur said. “We’ll radio you. Same to you as well. Be careful.”

“Don’t worry.” Ivan said. “I won’t let anything happen to my comrades.”  
“Let’s do Team USA!” Alfred said, getting glares from everyone.

“Please don’t call us that.” Matthew said as they headed out.

~*~

A few hours passed, and not a single 2p was seen on the screen. Feliciano fell asleep in a chair, using the table as a pillow, and Yao started pacing back in forth. It got to the point that he was wearing marks into the floor.

“Maybe I should call again aru.” He said, pulling out his phone. The Hello Kitty charm hung off of it.

Francis put a hand on Yao’s shoulder. “Relax China. You’ve called five times already, and each time Yong Soo has said that little Leon is fine.”

“I am calm aru.” Yao said, still pacing back and forth holding his phone. He put the phone to his ear and heard it ring. Francis just sighed.

“Of course you are.” The Frenchman said. “You worry far too much.”

Ignoring the annoying Love country, Yao heard the phone ring. He stopped pacing once he heard the other line pick up.

“Aki.” The Korean said on the other line. “You really should be focusing on finding the 2ps, and not calling. I know you love me, but please.”

“Don’t get to full of yourself.” Yao said. “I’m just checking in aru.”

Sighing, Yong Soo said into the phone, “If anything goes on with Kong, I’ll text or call you Aki. He’s sleeping, and sweating a lot. Oh, were out of clean towels.”

Yao sighed. Finally, Soo got him to hang up and go back to the other nations, looking at the large TV screen.

While Kiku worked on the camera angles, where Alfred, Matthew and Ivan were seen looking around the city. Earlier, the nations gave a notification to all citizens for each nation to remain in a safe area. To avoid anything, most of them went to Swizerland’s house. They only informed them about attacks, trying to keep a low profile to prevent certain panic.

Ludwig and Arthur kept a clear eye out while exchanging possible ambush plans in case they did find the 2ps. Ludwig was suggesting using rope or chains, while Arthur mentioned something about a full on bomb squad, quick later became using his magical friends to tie them up. Ludwig only said the second one would be a……..possible option to avoid their own awkward moment.

Francis had to switch from trying to get Yao to relax to also exchanging ideas, and to try to control his flirting and craving for some well-aged wine.

Feliciano was sitting at the very large meeting table making white flag band-aids, just in case. The cute derp look on his face showing he was being his usual self.

“Hey dudes, I’m not seeing anything over here either.” Alfred said over the walky. “We’re going to another area to search.”

“Alright.” Arthur said on the other line. “We’re also seeing nothing. We’ll switch to a new area as well.”

“Rodger that Iggy!”

“I told you not to.” Arthur sighed. “Just focus you fat git.”

“Rude” Alfred said before ending their little conversation.

Kiku put a program in, and the camera switched to a new area. Something pink just barely got out of frame in time. Kiku noticed, and looked on another camera screen.  
“I believe I have found them.” He said. He moved to another camera, and got a great view of the pink item.

“There!” Arthur said. “I see him, too.”

Oliver waved at the camera, and the camera turned to static, than black. The nations gave a panic gasp as Kiku turned to another camera, which showed blond hair and hands turning the camera off. Another showed nothing until a bat came into view, destroying the cameras.

Arthur spoke into the walky in a more panic, loud tone. “America get out of there!”

“Huh?” Alfred said into the walky. “Do you see something?”

“They’re in the area. Get back to the submit now!” He yelled. “Now Alfred!”

He removed his thumb from the talk button and heard static. Arthur’s eyes twitched in a bit of fear. He spoke into it again. “Alfred. Matthew pic up. …Ivan what is going on? Alfred!”

“Matthew!” Francis said in a panic. “What is happening?”

Arthur tried again and again but got no answers. He was about to run out there himself when a voice finally came over the other end.

“Over protective much?”

The nations fell silent. Kiku moved the screen from camera to camera, typing on the computer keyboard as fast as he could but all cameras in the area were destroyed. “No.”

“What have you done to America?” Arthur asked, in a very angry tone.

“The hell are you talking about Iggy?” The voice said in a dark tone of its own. “I **am** America.”

Arthur’s eyes widen. He didn’t bother interrupting, he knew who he was talking to now.

“It seems that we found ourselves three pieces.” Alex Jones said over the walky. “We’ll be taking them now.”

“Don’t you dare!” Francis yelled, grabbing the walky. “Lay a hand on them and I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Alex asked. “You’ll ‘come get me’? HA!”

Arthur grabbed the walky from Francis and spoke into it. “What do you want?”

“You fuck asses locked us up all those years ago.” He said, in a very angry voice. “Now we’re out for revenge. While we’re at it, Oliver suggested we have some fun. I wonder what the inside of my other-self’s head looks like.”

“Don’t listen to them!” It was Alfred. “We’re find don’t worry about-” There was a loud, chilling sound of bone being crushed followed by a yell of pain…then silence.  
“Hang up already.” Another voice said. It sounded really annoyed. “Oliver, tel-aport us out of here already. I’m not dragging this big guy’s ass back.”  
“Alrighty Mattie~” That once was obviously Oliver. The voice mad Yao’s blood boil. “Aly, do hang up now.”

“Wait, what do you want with-” Before Arthur could get another word out, the line went dead. “Hello?”

Kiku slammed his hands on the table, standing. His chair was sent backwards a bit. He had his head down, hands shaking in his anger. It was rare to see Kiku mad, seeing how he controlled his emotions very well. “It’s all my fault.”

Ludwig put a hand on the Japanese man’s shoulder. “We didn’t know.”

“I suggested we split into groups.” Kiku said. “I suggested they go out there. Now they have been captured.”

“We will get them back.” Ludwig said, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He must have been the only one noticing a single tear drip from Kiku’s face.

“Ve...What did he mean by ‘pieces’?” Feliciano asked. The room fell silent as they all tried to think.

“You think,” Francis finally said, “this is a game to them?”

Arthur looked at the walky in his hand. Remembering every word said moments ago, he turned to the table and held his hand out. Casting a spell, a chest set appeared. “I believe so.” He said.

“Care to explain?” Ludwig said. “Why do you have a chest set out?”

“Don’t you see?” Arthur said. He moved his figure, and some pieces moved. He removed three of the white pieces. “They’re using the rules of Chest. Which means they intend to take us all out one by one.”

“Oui.” Francis said. “That must be it. We had three out, and they had three out. Now they have…taken our three….”

Of course, Yao and Kiku didn’t understand the game as well as the Western nations, but they understood what was going on more clearly now.

“Which means now,” Yao said, “Any one of us can be taken down in their game aru.”

Arthur looked at the chest set, and put the walky down. He then looked at his fellow nations and nodded towards them.  
“Let the game begin.”


	4. Kiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting out on his own, Kiku battles Honda Kuro, his 2p counterpart who gets in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get this chapter done really fast. I hope you enjoy!

At China’s house, the Korean finished cleaning up all of the blood from earlier. If his other siblings had come in while he was doing so, it’d be hard to explain. Yong Soo changed his now ruined clothes, and sat at the table looking at his phone. It had been at least an hour since Yao’s last call, not that he was worried or anything, and the house was really quiet.

Leon was still in his room. Every once in a while, Yong Soo would check to see if he needed any more of the medicine Yao told him to make. Surprisingly, he only needed to take it a few more times since the Chinese man left. That was hours ago. But, for some reason, he couldn’t get Leon to at least close his eyes and sleep. Sure he was laying on his side in a really comfy position, but that didn’t mean he was asleep. It’s scary how Yong Soo knows him so well.

Yong Soo sighed, and stretched his arms. What he wouldn’t do for some company, anyone. He almost started talking to himself, just to pass time, when he heard a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” He asked himself. After Yao left, he put the home on lock down. Locking windows and doors, he didn’t let anything in or out. Yong Soo walked to the door, very slowly and quietly. “Hello?”

“Open up aru.” A voice said. “I don’t have the time to stand outside forever.”

Yong Soo sighed. “Aki you scared me. Not that I was scared or anything. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the Submit with the others?”

“I’ll explain once I’m in. Now let me in aru!”

Yong Soo unlocked the door and opened it fully. He suddenly realized who it was.

“Nín hǎo ……..aru.”

 

~*~

Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku tried their best to come up with ideas. If they took down the 2ps one by one, than everything could end. However, it could also mean they could never see Alfred, Ivan or Matthew ever again.

Kiku finally came up with his own answer. He cleared his throat, and with a ‘ahem’, he got the attention of the other nations. “I have an idea. I’m sure it could work.”

“What is it?” Arthur asked. “Go on, we’re listening.”

“Well, it could be risky.” Kiku began. “But, if I were to go out on my own, I could most likely come back with some answers on where our friends are.”

The room was silent. Within seconds of processing in what he had said, Kiku found himself in the middle of the nations’ shouts.

“There is no way you are going out there alone!”  
“Nein, I won’t allow it!”  
“Vee Japan noooooo!”  
“Did you already forget what just happened to three of us out there!?”  
“NO aru!”

Kiku raised a hand, informing them all to settle down and be quiet. What a polite way of saying ‘shut up’.  
“Please listen. It is most likely I will be able to get some information from one of the 2ps. If I go alone, it will lessen our chances of any more of us getting harmed.” Kiku said. “I promise I will return.”

It took some time, but the nations all finally agreed. Bowing a ‘thank you’ towards them, Kiku grabbed his katana, and walked to the door.  
“Kiku.” Yao said. Kiku looked back at the man. “Be careful aru.”

Kiku gave a very slight nod, and left. The way he didn’t say anything made Yao uneasy. Since _that_ time, Kiku never really looked at Yao in the eye.

Arthur turned the walky to another channel. Kiku had one of his person, and had it set so they didn’t have to keep pressing the buttons to talk. So it was more like a cellphone. They heard Kiku’s steps, and very slight breathing. Ludwig was able to get into the other cameras and they watched the Asian carefully.

He had walked for a while in the large, empty city. Empty cars remained parked on the side of the streets, some by meters. Some businesses had the words _closed_ on the doors, and others had _please do not damage_ on the windows.

Kiku took a deep breath, taking in the quiet. He closed his eyes, and took in his surroundings. Never had he heard a city seem so empty before. Not even his small villages were this quiet; a car or two heard in the distance and children playing loudly. Even dogs were heard barking. But now, this certain city was quiet. Not even an animal was heard. The subway system was shut off, so there was nothing but quiet.

For a moment, he secretly was hopping no one would show up. That he would somehow stumble upon the 2p’s hideout, and be done with it. But he knew, deep in his anime loving heart, that the possibility was unlikely. Kiku let out a sigh.

“Kon'nichiwa.” Kiku heard a voice from behind him, and opened his eyes. “Kiku-san.”  
“Kuro-san.” Kiku pulled his katana out of it’s case, and quickly turned in time to block an attack from the other. He found himself inches away from his 2p, Honda Kuro.

The other Japanese man wore black clothes, a bit more of a formal style. It was similar to Kiku’s, but different in it’s own way.

Kiku jumped back, getting his balance, and looked at Kuro. “It has been awhile, Kuro-san. You have gotten stronger as it seems.”

“Hai.” Kuro said. “120 years. But who’s counting? It seems you have also gotten somewhat stronger.”

Kiku got his stance ready for battle. He had to admit that he was looking forward to fighting Kuro. “Prepare yourself.”

Kuro lunged himself at Kiku with all of his might. Kiku was able to block many times, and was blocked himself. Like ninjas, they jumped back and forward swinging at each other.

“Give up.” Kuki said. “You are powerless here. Return to where you came or-”

“It’s a shame how the American is doing.” Kiku blinked. Looking at his 2p, and blocked the sword again, this time feeling the force vibrate through his hands. “Red really suits him though.”

Kiku narrowed his eyes. “Where is America-san and the others?”

“The quiet one even whimpered on one hit from Alex-kun’s bat.”

“Where are they?”

“Luckly, we have the Russian tied up to enjoy the show.” Kuro said. A slight smirk played on his lips. “Didn’t you send them out?”

Kiku’s blood began to boil. He swung his sword, getting blocked. “Tell me where they are or I shall cut you into ribbons.”

Kuro chuckled, and kicked Kiku back. The short Asian stumbled back before regaining all of his balance back. It was getting really annoying how the other was taunting him, getting between his skin. Holding his katana up, Kiku readied himself again.

“I will ask again.” Kiku said. “Where are-”  
Before he could get another word out, he felt something hit his left cheek, and blinked. He felt something drip down, noticing the katana blade centimeters away from his face. He saw the reflection of his dark eyes on the metal, and noticed the sharp, saw-like edges at the end. Clearly, Kuro’s blade was meant for damaging flash.

“I bet you feel like a fool now.” Kuro said, in a low tone. “Knowing your friends are being tortured.”

Kiku tried his best to stay calm. The fact that his counterpart was getting in his head didn’t help at all.

“You have no honor now.” Kuro went on. “Must be ashame having your ‘Big Brother’ watching you die.”

“Shizukana” Kiku said, translating to ‘Quiet’.

“Your Allie friends taken away because of your idea.”

“Shizukana.” Kiku repeated.

“Stupid little, foolish Kiku.”

“SHIZUKANA!”

“Stay calm.” Arthur said over the walky. “Don’t let him get into your head Japan.”

Nodding, Kiku turned the volume on his walky down, and made his move. His blade slid across over the other’s side, blood dripping on the ground. Kiku slid on the street ground, looking back seeing his small work. Kuro’s side was bleeding, that he could tell by the red drops hitting the ground.

“Shizukana.” Kiku said. He whipped his blade to the side, getting the blood off of it. “Don’t think you know me well because you are similar to me.”

Cursing, Kuro turned to his 1p, gripping his katana. He charged at him, missing from a dodge. He turned and was blocked by the other.

~*~

This continued for at least five minutes. Kuro stood on the roof of a car while Kiku still stood on the ground, catching his breath.

“We are evenly matched it seems.” Kuro said. His while glove was almost red from covering his side. He noticed the other catching his breath and couldn’t help but smirk. “Getting old?”

Kiku took a deep breath. He readied himself again. Kuro jumped off, and over Kiku, slicing his left shoulder. Kiku let out a painful yell and held his shoulder. His shirt was quickly turning red, and the scent of iron was overwhelming him. Using one hand, he turned and blocked another attack, which knocked his katana out of his hand.

Kuro held the blade at Kiku’s neck, the tip just barely touching his skin. Looking at the blade, Kiku heard a voice over the walky. It was faint, but clear enough for him to hear.

“Kiku!”

As if something snapped inside him, Kiku motioned his right leg, and kicked it up. It hid the hand of the 2p, and sent the katana flying to the side. Before the other could react, he turned, and slammed his foot into Kuro’s face, knocking him over. Kiku landed on his knee, right hand covering his sliced left shoulder.

Kuro landed with a hard thud, hitting a car with most of his body. The loud alarm echoed loudly until it finally shut off. Kiku walked over to the 2p.

“I would appreciate it if you came with me.” Kiku said. “We have questions.”

“What makes you think I’d go willingly?” Kuro said.

“Because I won.” Kiku said. Kuro staid quiet, and accepted his defeat. Finding some chains for a bike rack, Kiku wrapped them around Kuro’s wrists, grabbed the katanas, and turned the volume of the walky back up. “I am heading back now.”

“Alright.” Arthur said. “You need medical assistance anyway.”

“Hai.” Kiku said. He walked back, dragging Kuro, to the World Submit Meeting Hall.

~*~

Walking into the room, Kiku found himself almost glomped by Feliciano, who was stopped by Ludwig. Arthur and Francis applauded his work while Yao got the first aid kit from across the hall.

Ludwig tied Kuro to one of the chairs with extra ropes, and chained his legs together. “There.” He said. “No way of getting out of that.”

“We’ll see.” Kuro said. Ludwig didn’t like the look in his eyes. It gave him the creeps.

Removing his shirt, Kiku had to sit still while Yao tended to his shoulder. The medicine from the kit stung, but at least he knew he was getting the right treatment. Noticing an uneasy look on the Chinese man’s face, he had to ask. “Yao-san, are you alright?”

“Just a bit on edge aru.” Yao honestly said. “With all that is going on, I was a bit worried you wouldn’t make it.”

Kiku looked away. “You know you don’t have to worry about me. I am alright.”

“Whatever you say.” Yao said, finishing up.

Ludwig and Francis dragged Kuro out of the meeting hall, and into an extra across the hall. They didn’t want to Feliciano to see what they were going to have to do to the 2p in order to get information out of him.

~*~

In an unknown location, down a deep, dark hallway, and in an unwell lit room, a man with a bat stood there, looking at three nations, one of them being his counterpart.

“Having fun?” Alex said, putting his bat over his shoulder. He was admiring his handy work, or what he called a ‘good job’.

Alfred was in front of Matthew, as if shielding him from attacks. His Texas (glasses) were gone, smashed onto the floor. His blond hair was stained with blood, and a nail or two stuck out of his head. For the past hour, Alex had slammed his bat into Alfred’s head. When he tried going for Matthew, Alfred would take the hit.

Matthew was behind Alfred, almost too scared to move. If he did, he was scared Alfred would take another hit. Why was he protecting him like that?

Ivan, his own blood on his head, didn’t even move an inch when he was struck. Alex got board and moved to Alfred after a few hits.

“You…won’t get away…with his.” Alfred was able to get out.

Alex laughed, and held his bat up again. “Wanna bet, ‘ **Hero** ’?”


	5. Ludwig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig takes care of his mirror image, but something happened at Yao's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that this is so short. Next will come soon.

One Kiku’s wounds were treated, and he had changed into a fresh change of clothes, he turned his attention to the camera system once more. Seeing how the Asian was more focused on his work, Arthur took out his crystal ball from his bag. Pulling and placing it on its own personal holder, Arthur placed his hand on the pretty ball.

“What is that?” Francis asked. The second he noticed it, he chuckled. “A magic ball?”  
“As a matter of fact, yes.” Arthur said. “I figured I could put it to use.”

“How aru?” Yao asked. “It didn’t do much help alarming you about the 2ps escaping in the first place.”

“Ouch~” Francis said with a smirk. “Care for some ice for your burn Arthur?”  
“Oh shut it frog.” The Englishman said. He focused all of his energy on his small magic ball till it started to glow. Removing his hand, Arthur smiled at his work. “There. The cameras are not going to last long, with those wankers destroying them. My fairies can help us see what we need to see. Take a look.”

Looking at the ball, it shined a bit showing a map and flashy dots. It was like looking into a TV.  
“Ve, so pretty.” Feliciano said, smiling. “So many flashy lights.”

“So we can see anywhere where the lights are flashing in your magical silly ball?” Francis asked. “Why don’t we look for Canada, America and Russia with it?”

“Well, there is one thing.” Arthur said. “The fairies can’t seem to find him as best as they can find other countries. So it’ll be a little hard.” They looked at him with a doubtful look. “What?”

“Ah nothing nothing.” Francis said, patting his back. “Nothing at all.”

Ludwig opened the door and dragged in a very beaten up Kuro, who was still chained to the chair. Ludwig had his jacket tied around his waist, and pieces of his hair was sticking up. “He wouldn’t budge.”

Kiku looked over at his 2p. He felt sorry for him a little sorry for him, but shook the pity aside. He had to focus on looking for his friends with the others.

“You did quite a number on him.” Arthur said, walking over. “That is one nasty black eye you gave him.”

Kuro looked up at Arthur and spit in his face. Kiku stood up to take care of the problem himself when Yao held him back.

“Charming.” Arthur said, whipping his face off. “Not well mannered I see.”

“He’s stubborn as hell.” Ludwig added. “Even bit me when I was trying the tongue torture.”

Kuro staid quiet, looking down at the ground. Of course, as expected, he stayed quiet. Francis kept Feliciano away from the 2p as they all checked the screen on the TV overhead. Ludwig took over on the computer to give Kiku a break. The Kikuese man nodded and allowed his German Allie to take over.  
Yao offered to take another look at Kiku’s shoulder, and then heard a chuckle from Kuro.

“What is so funny, aru?” Yao asked the 2p.  
“I was just picturing you in a nurse’s outfit.” Kuro said, smirking at the Chinese man. “You do seem to act like one, and with that hair it’s easy to mistake you as a girl-”  
It was only seconds, but everyone saw Kiku’s leg come up and his foot made contact with Kuro’s face. The blow sent the 2p’s chair back 4 feet and Kuro’s nose broken. The room was silent, only the echoing sound of the chair hitting the ground filled the room. Kiku stood up straight.

“It would be a good idea to not say such things, Kuro-san.” Kiku said. Everyone blinked. Did Kiku really just do that?

Kuro spit some blood and glared at his 1p. Kiku walked to out of the room to cool off.

“Wow!” Feliciano cheered. “Kiku can sure get mad easily!”

Kuro gave a small smirk at that. ‘So that is his weakness….’ he thought. He kept the thought to himself as Ludwig put the chair upright again.

“Be quiet.” Ludwig said. Francis pulled out his handkerchief and used it as a gag to keep Kuro quiet. After all, only he was allowed to flirt with the other countries.

 

~*~

An hour had passed and still no luck. Ludwig was starting to get impassion.

“I will have to go out.” The German said. “That way, we will be able to locate the others better, and we can clear out a few 2ps in one go.”

“Vee Ludwig nooooo” Feliciano protested. “It’s scary out there with Lutz and Luciano and and-”

Ludwig patted Feliciano on the head, as a way to calm him down…somewhat. “I will be fine.” He said. “After all, it’ll be more than likely that Lutz will be out there. I don’t know how strong he has gotten, but it is my duty as a solider to take the enemy out.”

“You sound like America.” Arthur said. “Take a walky with you then.”

Ludwig took a walky, and made sure he had everything. Gun. Whip. A grenade and radio. Yes, he had everything. He walked out while Francis tried comforting Feliciano, which ended up with a butt grab and Arthur slapping the Frenchman’s head.

Arthur worked on the computer to move the cameras while his magic ball showed the German walking out to the city. Feliciano watched silently, which was rare. Not for him to watch something, but for him to really be quiet. He cares.

Ludwig walked for about two hours. Looking around, keeping his eyes open.

However, he stopped in his steps. Seeing a figure as big as he was, a scar on the cheek, and a hat over its eyes.  
"Lutz."

His other self, Lutz, almost passed off as a twin of the German. Hell, last they saw each other, they were both children, one more twisted then the other. Ludwig didn't recall much about Lutz, but still knew how he was.

Without another word, the Germans both jumped into hand to hand combat. Ludwig was trained to fight powers as strong as he, but the 2p was slightly stronger. Soon, they pulled out a common weapon; whips. As if a lion and tamer, they went back an forth until, and the slip of a step, Ludwig found his leg wrapped with the stinging of the other's whip and was pulled th the ground. Lutz pulled out a long, sharp army knife from his pocket.

Getting to his feet, Ludwig pulled out his grenade, pulled the tag, and through it.

_It was a dead one...._

"Scheiße!" Ludwig cursed as he ran to the 2p and knocked the knife from his hand, then found himself in an arm lock. Feeling his shoulder start to cave, Ludwig pulled his own gun out.

"VEE- LUDWIG HELP LUDWIG!" he froze. Lutz took the chance and shoved the 1p down onto the ground.

Ludwig grunted in pain, and kicked the 2p off. he stood, keeping distances from his 2p. "FELICIANO!?"

"Vee- come save me Ludwig!" The voices said again. It sounded just like Feliciano. But how? He was at the Submit when he last saw him, when he left. Were the others ok? were they alive?

"What did you do to Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, in an angry tone.

Lutz shrugged. "Nothing.....yet."

"Luuuuuuud help meee!" The voice said again. Ludwig saw an opened window on the corner of his eye, and saw where the voice was coming from. "Luuuud~!"

Luciano was waving outside the window, with that big, stupid, twisted grin of his. He had made his voice a bit more high pitched then it's normality, mimicking Feliciano.

Lutz whipped at Ludwig, getting his attention when the whip slammed against Ludwig's neck. The sting of the cut snapped him out of the gaze, and Ludwig put his attention back on the 2p. The two ran at each other, but Ludwig was quick. With the swing of his knife, it made contact with Lutz's neck. The cut was deep enough that Ludwig heard a very clear crack as the blade made contact to the spine though the neck. Lutz had choked on his blood, but went limp when Ludwig twisted the blade. the German 2p fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"LUTZ!" Luciano yelled. Jumping out of the window and landing on a car. he ran over and stopped 10 feet away from Ludwig. "You Bastardo."

"You can't do anything." Arthur said over the walky. "You lost your turn. We are playing fair to your little game, Luciano."

Luciano glared at him, and turned on his high heels. "Fine. See if I care if you all end up dead. I'll make you pay, one way or another." he walked off, leaving the German.

"Alright Ludwig." Arthur said over the walky, "You can return. Feliciano won't shut up abo-"

"VEEE LUDWIGYYYYYYYY!" Feliciano cried over the walky. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!"

Ludwig sighed and spoke into the walky. "I'm fine, Feliciano. I'm coming back."

"VEEE LUDWIGYYYY."

 

~*~

Once Ludwig had returned, and was given a band aid for his neck cut, Feliciano calmed down. Kuro, who had a gag over his mouth, only rolled his eyes (he clearly doesn't ship it).

Yao was passing back and forth again and called Im Yong Soo once again.

"For the love of God, Yao." Arthur said. "Stop calling them already."

Yao flipped the Brit off, and stopped in his steps. "That was 5 rings, aru." He said. "What took so long to pick up aru?"

"Nin hao." A voice cam e over the phone. The phone was loud enough to where everyone would hear it. "Wang Yao."

~*~


	6. Im Yong Soo and Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korea and Hong Kong get attacked by Yang Wang and Oliver! Japan makes a choice that forces the 1ps back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and is a bit short.

Yong Soo opened the door to who he thought was Yao. Once he opened the door, he tried closing it quickly. A blade stopped the door from closing. Yong Soo stepped back and saw the door being kicked open, as if it was nothing. A man who looked similar to Yao stepped in, a sword resting on his shoulders, and another in his other hand.  
"I'm home aru." Wang Yang said, stepping in. He smelled of opium and had a sadistic smile on his face. "Did you miss me aru?"

Yong Soo felt a hit to his side, sending him back into a wall. He got his breath back and quickly ran upstairs to Leon’s room. A shot rang in the house and he fell, hitting a wall groaning in pain, sliding down to the floor. He started to taste blood. “A….ki...”

His phone started to ring. It was Yao’s ringtone, which was the sound of a panda sneezing (You saw that video, don’t lie). Yang reached into Yong Soo’s pocket and pulled out the phone.

“Oh, look.” He said. “Yao, aru.” He clicked on the phone and put it to his ears. “Nín hǎo, aru.”

Yong Soo tried getting up but was kicked. “Gah!”

“Ah, Yao! It’s been awhile!” Yang said, kicking Yong Soo again, this time in the face. “I was just showing the Korean how much I missed him aru.”

~*~

“You leave them alone aru!” Yao yelled at the top of his lungs. The room was silent, and Kiku started tracking the call back to Yao’s place. Arthur used his magical ball…thingy…to do the same, but in a more visual way.

Germany took the phone and put it on speaker so everyone could hear it better.

“Why would I do that aru?” Yang asked over the phone. “You know how much I..” There was a yelp of pain. “..love these little brats aru.”

“Got them.” Both Kiku and Arthur said. They looked at each other and nodded at their progress.

“Just leave them alone aru!” Yao pleaded. “They have nothing to do with this!”

 **bang** A cry of pain echoed through the phone, then another. **bang bang BANG!**  
Multiple shots were heard, until silence came over the phone. Yao was shaking, unsure of to either scream into the phone, or to break down in tears. Kiku took the phone and spoke into it.

“Hello? Soo-san? Hello?” He said, trying to get someone to talk. “Soo-san!”

“Yong Soo is busy at the moment.” Yang said, laughing into the phone. “Leave message please.”

Arthur stepped aside to a more opened area in the meeting room. He took chalk out of his pocket and started to draw a circle. “Everyone step back. I’m preparing a transnportation circle.”

“A what?” Francis asked. “Transportation? Why didn’t you use that before?”  
“I’ll explain later.” Arthur said. “For now we have to hurry and get those two boys.”

They cleared the area more for him. Arthur put his hands over the circle, and a light started to shine.

~*~

Leon woke from the sound of a single gunshot. He slowly walked to the door, slightly shaking. He turned the knob and opened the door.

More gunshots were heard as he watched Yong Soo be shot at like a rag doll, blood splatting onto his own cheek. Panicking, he quickly closed the door and stepped back. He looked around his room for a weapon, but somehow found nothing.

He didn’t even hear his window open until he heard a single voice behind him.

“Ello poppet.”

Leon jumped and turned. He was face to face with Oliver again, and was grabbed by the neck. He was slammed against the wall, seeing those psychotic colors in his eyes again.

“Did you miss me?”

What did he want? Why was he trying to choke him? Why wasn’t he fighting back? He felt something hit his head, and everything went black, but he heard something open in his room. A door?

~*~

As fast as possible, Arthur got his portal open. It was a shining, door like structure that stood in the middle of the room. It was shining a lovely blue color, and the door knob looked like pure gold.  
Ludwig was the one to grab the knob and rushed in with Kiku while Arthur kept the portal door open.

Oliver threw Leon onto the floor, and turned to the bright door that opened. Wang Yang kicked the door open and held his gun up. He would have shot, if Oliver didn’t stop him by holding his hand up – and the fact that his gun was now empty. They seemed annoyed seeing the German and Japanese men walk in.

“Looky here, aru.” Yang said. “It been awhile since I saw THAT Germany. You look less annoying without that annoying scar on the face aru.”  
Ludwig just rolled his eyes and pulled his pistol out. “Step aside or I will shoot.”  
Kiku pulled his katana blade out ready to strike. He seemed pissed, which he should be.

“Step away from Soo-san.” Kiku ordered. “Now.”  
“Why should I?” Yang asked, a bit annoyed. “I was having fun.”

Kiku striked, swinging his blade at yang. He blocked it with one of his swords, looking at the pissed Japanese man. “I’m not going to say it again.”

“Jesus.” Yang said, still blocking the blade from slicing his neck. Kiku looked pissed. He had never seen his brother’s 1p like this. He felt a bit frightened. 

“Oh you want the boys.” Oliver giggled. “Give us Kuro then.”  
“Nien this is not a negotiation.” Ludwig said.

“We’re not in the position to say that.” Oliver said, with a smile.

Kiku thought for a moment. “Ludwig-san…”

“Nien, we can’t-”

“We don’t have a choice Ludwig-san.”

“Japan!”

“Please Germany-san.” Japan said, keeping his eyes on Yang. “They are my brothers. I don’t think we have a choice…”

“Your… fine.” Ludwig walked back through the portal.

“What are you doing aru?” Yao asked, watching the large German grab the chair Kuro was tied to. “Hey!”

“We don’t have a choice.” Ludwig informed them. “Him for the other two.”

“But we don’t have information where America and the others are!” Arthur yelled. “We can’t just let him go!”

“I know. But Japan has a point.” Ludwig said, dragging Kuro through, and throwing him onto the floor of Leon’s room.

Kuro hit the floor hard. He groaned from his injuries, and coughed up some blood. “You didn’t have to throw me.”

Yang kicked Kiku away. “Tied up Kuro? I know you’re into some kinky stuff aru, but I think that’s a bit too far aru.” He teased. Kuro only glared up at him.

Ludwig walked past Oliver and put Leon over his shoulder, being careful not to hit anything in the room with the passed out teen. Kiku shoved Yang aside and put Yong Soo’s arm around his shoulder.

“Ki..” Yong Soo looked at him. “Kiku…”  
“Hai. We are getting you out of here and getting you some care Soo-san.” Kiku said. “Please bear with me a little longer.”

Yong Soo nodded, and weakly walked through with Kiku. Arthur was forced to close the portal door, again adding distances between them and the 2ps.

~*~

Yao had to remove the bullets from Yong Soo’s body very carefully. He started to heal over the wongs so yao ahd to reopen them in order to get the bullets.

“Aki that hurts…” Yong Soo said, once he was patched up. “Pain did not originate in me…”  
“Oh be quiet aru.” Yao said. “Be happy you’re not dead.”

Kiku had Leon laying on the floor checking his head. “Hong-chan can you hear me?”

“Looks like he’s out cold.” Francis said.

“So much for getting anywhere to find the others.” Arthur said sighing. “Kiku what were you thinking?”

“G-Gomen.” Kiku said bowing to the Brit a bit. “I was just…”

“No it’s alright.” Arthur said. “You were only thinking of what was right. How’s Leon?”

Kiku looked back at the youngest Asian. “I think he hit his head.” Kiku examined him a bit more. “huh?” he held Leon’s wrapped hand, and removed the wrappings. The clear dent in his hand make Kiku worry more. “Hong-Chan’s hand…”

“That’s from Oliver.” Arthur said, looking back at the cameras. “When we take care of the 2ps, he’ll need to be put in a hospital. If we do it now, they’ll attack him again.”

“H-hai.” Kiku stood up and walked to the Brit. “Any luck?”

“None.” Arthur said. “I’m worried about America and Canada now…”  
“Russia-san too.” Kiku said.

“Where are they…”

~*~

 **Whack….slam…..THUD**!

Alex laughed as he swung at Alfred again and again. Alfred was protecting Matthew again, trying to keep himself up. The American ignored the pain. He had to if he wanted to keep his brother safe. “AK-!”

“Give up already.” Alex said, holding his bloody bat up. “You’re getting pretty weak. Hurry up and die.”

“Alfred…” Matthew whimpered seeing Alfred gets hit again. His Texas flew across the room, broken.

Alex’s laugh echoed as he hit his 1p again, and again. “I’m enjoying this maybe a bit too much!”


	7. Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is on the way Alfred. Hang in there.

The stone room echoed to the sound of the wooden bad hitting flesh. Alex put his pet down, seeing the American 1p land on his side, groaning in what he hoped was pain. “Not breaking, huh? Well that’s fine by me. I got all day, Alfy.”

“America…” Matthiew tried crawling to his brother, but felt nails being forced into his side and let out a yell of pain. Russia didn’t look up, his own head dripping with blood. The sounds of pain echoed in his twisted head.

“Leave the Canadian alone.” Ivan said. Alex stopped and looked at him.

“What did you say to me?” Alex asked. He wacked Ivan’s skull. The Russian didn’t move. “Repeat it!”

“Leave the Canadian alone I said.”

Alex laughed. The large 1p was tied up. He couldn’t attack him, if he tried. He turned his back to Ivan and Alfred, and started beating Matthiew with the abt again.

Alfred dragged himself across the floor to Ivan. He quietly, and quickly, untied his hands and nodded at the Russian. “Go get him.”

Ivan nodded and got up. With his hands free, he ran at Alex, slamming him into the wall, the bat hitting the floor.  
“ACK!” Alex felt his head smash into the wall, his sunglasses being knocked off and shattered into bits. “Why you-”

“I said to leave him alone, Da?” Ivan said, holding Alex by the collar. “You didn’t. That makes me mad.”  
“You don’t have the guts to kill me.” Alex said, laughing. Ivan picked the bat up. “You wouldn’t dare…”

Alfred got up, and ran to his brother. For a half dead guy, he looked ready to fight again. “Matthiew!”

“A…Alfred…” Matthiew mumbled, holding his bleeding side. “It…hurts…”

“Hang in there Mattie.” Alfred said, untying his brother. “I got you.”

Ivan pushed Alex to the ground, the bat in hand.  
“Where are your comrades?” Ivan asked. “I won’t ask again.”  
Alex laughed a bit. He was a dead man. There was no way he could out run THIS Russia.

“Kill me if you want. Make my fucking day.” Alex said, with a grin. “You’re waisting a perfect moment. Go on. DO IT!”

Ivan swung the bat down, hard. A loud crack echoed in the room, and the sound of blood splatting on the walls and floor. Alex yelled from the head injury, as his bat was brought down to his skull again. Like that, his head was smashed into bits, blood everywhere.

He was clearly dead.

Covered in blood, Ivan dropped the bat and walked to the Canadian, carefully lifting him up. “We better hurry and get out of wherever we are.”

“Thanks Comy.” Alfred said, holding his head. He was squinting to see now. “I owe you one.”

“I didn’t do this for you.” Ivan said, walking while carrying the Canadian. “I got sick of his face. I wanted to do that for so long.”

“Eh… hey wait up!”

~*~

Arthur and Kiku still continued to look for their friends. Kiku had to stop for a bit, and looked at the magic ball-map thingy-a-bob. The little English he knew, he looked at a few areas and noticed something.

“Excuse me, Arthur-san.”  
“Hm? What is it?” Arthur looked over Kiku’s shoulder. “What is it?”

“It is an idea, but I believe I located America-san and the others.”

The room went quiet, aside from Korea’s complaining. Ludwig walked over to see.

Kiku went to the world map at the side of the room, and circled an area. “I think they are around here. The area where the other cameras were destroyed.”

“That would make since.” Ludwig said. “There are 50 stationed cameras in that area. All of them destroyed. That has to be where they are.”

“But what is there?” Arthur asked. “It’s just a maze of cellars.”

“Hai.” Kiku said, looking at the others. “ Which makes it the perfect hide out for the 2ps.”

“Well done Japan.” Ludwing said. “Now we need to send a group in. Who will go?”

“I will.” Arthur said. “It’ll be easier to track America and Canada now that we have their location. I can use my tracking spell I have on them.”  
“I’ll go as well.” Francis said. “I need to see my Canada.”

“I’ll go too, aru.” Yao said. “They might need medical attention, aru.”

“I shall join you.” Ludwig said. “Who knows how strong they might be.”  
“Buffy show off.” Francis mumbled. “Oui is that everyone?”

“Hai.” Japan said. “Feli-kun and I will look after Soo-san and Hong-chan.”

They nodded and headed out. Ludwig made sure to turn on the security system before leaving (good boy). 

Once they were gone, Kiku sighed. He wasn’t so sure he would be able to protect the three if they were attacked, but it’s better than nothing. He looked at Yong Soo, who was leaning against the wall on the ground, his chest wrapped up. “How are you feeling, Soo-san?”

“You know, protecting others originated in me.” Yong Soo said. “So with me here you have nothing to worry about!”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Kiku said, getting back to work.

“Hey!”

“Vee, please don’t fight.” Feliciano said “Let’s all hold hands and eat pasta.”

“No thank you.” Kiku said, typing on his laptop. “Must work.”

“Workaholic.” Yong Soo leased.

“Quiet.” Kiku said. “I will turn on K Pop if you behave.”

~*~

The group looked around the area. Nothing but broken cameras, windows, and a head cat. If Italy saw that, he’d burst out into tears. And China almost did. Everyone knows how much he loves Hello Kitty.

Ludwig looked around and saw a cellar door. “Here. I found it.” He shot the lock off with his gun, and removed the chains. Arthur helped him open it. “They are down there.”

“I hope you’re right.” Arthur said. He held his hand out and activated the tracking spell. “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Francis said. “I want you to explain this spell, and the door-thing.”

Arthur looked at the Frenchman. “What?”

“You used a spell we could have used long ago. So why did you use it to get the other two?”

Arthur sighed. “This is a tracking spell. I had a mark placed on all of my colonies and they are still active.”

“YOU BRANDED HONG KONG!?” Yao shouted. Ludwig had to hold him back. “WHY YOU, ARU!”

“Calm down.” Arthur said. “It’s just to make sure they don’t get into trouble. I couldn’t use this spell before because we had no idea where they were because my fairies need to locate them first. Because we knew Hong Kong was at China’s, it was easier to locate him then it was locating America and Canada.”

“How is the spell blocked?” Ludwig asked, letting Yao go. “Thick walls?”

“Try iron.” Arthur said. “Like dark spirits, a certain type of metal can block metal and for my magic, it’s metal. The cellars down there are made out of pure iron, going back to the 1500s. Once I’m in there, we’ll be able to locate them faster, but I will not be able to physically fight.”

“Alright.” Ludwig said. He headed down the stairs to the cellars. “Come on we have no time to lose.”

~*~

Ivan walked carrying Matthiew, careful enough not to cause any more injuries. The nation could heal, but he had lost too much blood to walk. The nails in his body could reopen the wounds, and spill his guts. Alfred followed behind, his wounds healing and his vision crappy.

“We have to be there soon.” Alfred said. “Mattie…”  
“Your brother will be fine.” Ivan said. “Which way should we go? Left or the right?”  
“Right.” Alfred said. “Defiantly the right.”

“You idiot!” A voice echoed through the halls. They stopped and looked left. “What do you mean we’re lost aru!?”

“That’s Yao.” Alfred said. He headed to the voices. “It has to be Yao.”  
“Alfred.” Ivan followed. “Wait it could be trap.”

 

Yao had his hands around Arthur’s throat. They had been searching for hours, and were lost.  
“You said you could track them aru!”  
“I ak- also said – ak – iron blocks – magic!” Arthur was able to get out. Francis had to hold Yao back.  
“That’s enough.” Ludwig said. The sound of running footsteps echoed and they stood there in silence. Ludwig got his gun out, ready to shoot. Francis did the same.

“IGGY!” A voice echoed. Alfred came into view, and ran past the Germen and Frenchmen, tackling the English man. They fell four feet back, Alfred hugging the life out of Arthur. “I missed you man!”

Arthur tried pushing the American off of him, but he couldn’t. Seeing the blood in his hair, the look on his face. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and hugged him back. “You git. You’re covered in blood.”

Ivan walked up carrying Matthiew. “Oh good, you found them.”

“Matthiew!” Francis rushed over. “What happened?”

“If you don’t mind, I think we should get out of here.” Ivan said. “He is bleeding fast, and lost quite a lot of blood on the way here.”

Arthur and Alfred got up. “Right. Follow me, let’s get-”

“This way.” Ludwig said, pointing to the correct direction. “Follow me.”

He lead the way out, making Arthur grumbled about how his since of direction wasn’t that bad.

They got out of the iron maze cellars, and back to the sunshine of the upper world. Arthur opened a portal doorway leading to the meeting room and they all ran through. The door closed, and disappeared.

~*~

Matt walked down the hall with a flash light. He had a hockey stick strapped to his back, and a bag of veggie burgers in his other hand. The 2p Canadian walked to where his brother was tormenting the prisoners. He had his shades over his hair and a smoke between his teeth.

“Hey, Alex. I brought you this nasty shit.” He said, kicking the door. It was quiet. Way too quiet. “Alex, hey open up.”

He opened the door and dropped his flash light and the bag of food.

Alex wasn’t Alex anymore. Hell, his head wasn’t even in a human shape anymore.

“ALEX!”

~*~

They laid Matthiew on the table and Yao got to work. They removed his shirt and started slowly removing the nails from his ribs, stomach, and leg. Matthiew had to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t yell out in pain. Alfred was forced to sit while Arthur pulled the nails out of his own skull.

Kiku had to use a hammer to remove the ones from Ivan, who didn’t seem to mind.

After Canada was taken care of, they had to lay him on the ground by the fire place, using his coat as a pillow. Alfred, his head wrapped up, staid by his brother’s side. He said over and over how sorry he was he wasn’t able to protect his brother, and was told it was ok.

After an hour, Leon finally woke up to Kiku checking his head…again. “Wha…”  
“Hong-chan. How are you feeling?” Kiku asked. “Are you ok?”  
“Where the heck are we?” Leon asked, sitting up. “Did I fall asleep during a meeting or something? Wha- what happened to Canada?”

“It’s a long story.” Kiku said. “But I am glad you’re ok.”

“Japan, we need assistance.” Ludwig said.  
“Hai.” Kiku got up and walked to the computer.

Leon rubbed his head. “Did he call me Hong-chan? He hasn’t done that in years. Weird.”

He looked around. Yong Soo wasn’t in the best shape, and Matthiew looked like a victim of a bad butcher shop display. Alfred, well Leon didn’t want to comment on that. And Ivan looked brand spanking new. He got up and looked around, leaning against the wall for support.

It flashed in his head, and he grabbed a chair, sitting down. He held his throbbing head.  
“It…wasn’t a dream…”


	8. Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing's aren't looking good for the 1ps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT!

Matt knelled down to what was left of his brother. He couldn’t really believe it. Sure he and Alex fought, a lot. Yeah they hated each other’s guts. But they were brothers.

“Alex….”

He looked over and saw a pair of broken glasses. Texas. Matt glared at them.

“Jones. I’ll kill you.” He got up and grabbed his hockey stick only to see Oliver standing in the door way. “Oliver.”

Oliver walked in and looked around.

“Weren’t you getting us more prisoners?” he asked.

“Nope. We got Kuro instead.” Oliver said. He looked at what was left of Alex. “What happened to him?”

“Hell if I know-”  
“-No swearing-”  
“-I found him like this.” He picked up Alfred’s Texas. “I’ll kill Jones for this.”

Oliver tilted his head. “He was always a head ache, but a lovely boy.” He turned around. “Don’t let it weaken you. We’re here to kill them. And take their places. If our dear America is gone, then we must be strong poppet.”

Matt questioned Oliver with a look that said both ‘you’re crazy’ and ‘I understand’. Oliver walked out, giving Matt a moment to cool off. Once he was, the Canadian walked out, closing the door.

“So how did you get Kuro back?” He asked once he caught up with Oliver. “Who did you kill to get him?”

“No one.”

“Wait, what?”

Oliver giggled. “We offered a trade, and their Japan gladly gave him to us.”  
“Hm, seems like he’s looking out for his friends. Gross.”  
“Aww, and here I thought I saw you crying~”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“SWEAR JAR!”

~*~

Alfred put on his spear Texas, which were his glasses for those who do not know. He sat by Matthiew and staid by his side. He had suggested to Arthur that they needed to use the summit’s infirmary, but the Brit insisted on them staying in the meeting room, to stick together.

He was right, but still.

Arthur and Kiku were trying to figure out where their counterparts were, and Yao was examining Matthiew’s wounds, making sure they were not infected.

Yong Soo was starting to heal up, but was going on and on about something originating in him that everyone, including the writer, stopped paying attention. Breaking the 4th wall.

Francis went to the kitchen with Feliciano, despite Arthur’s orders to stay together, and were making everyone something to eat. Nothing big, just some yummy French snacks, pasta, and food that makes England’s look like crap.

Leon….he was hanging in there.

He didn’t want to show it, and he didn’t want them to worry. But he was scared. Never had he been scared before. He just stared out the window, his phone in hand, and thoughts to himself.

The sky was slowly turning a yellow color. Clearly, sunset was coming. All was quiet, until a rock crashed through the window, and hit Alfred on the head. He wasn’t a fan of that.

“OW!” He yelled holding his sore head. “Ow ow OW! THE HELL!?”

Arthur picked the rock up and looked at the shattered window. He walked over and looked through it. Seeing a man with a hockey stick. He looked like he was just waiting. As if he was waiting for someone. He was. Francis looked out the window.

“What is he doing here?” the French man asked. “Haven’t they done enough? Send him back Britian!”

“I can’t.” Arthur said, dropping the rock outside of the window so it landed on the ground. “He’s not close enough. And I can’t open rips to the Prison. That is Romania’s specialty.” He walked to his crystal ball and put it back in his bag. “And this won’t be of any use anymore….”

Ludwig crossed his arms. “What do you suggest we do?” He asked.

Sighing, Francis grabbed his French styled sword and drew the blade out.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“I am going to see if he wants to talk or to fight.” He said. “He is one of the bastards who hurt my Canada.”

“You can’t just go out there!” Arthur said. “Damn frog you need back up.”

Francis laughed. “Oh Angleterre are you worried about me?” He asked with his Frenchy smirk. Arthur shook his head.

“It’s not like that you git!” Arthur said.

“Don’t worry.” Francis said walking to the door. “vous êtes dans mon cœur pour ce combat. Allons-y.”

“Francis!”

“Let him be.” Kiku said. “If France-san needs help, we will be here for him.”

The Brit sighed. It’s not like he cared for Francis or anything. Hell, if anything he hated his guts. But he was still his friend….his life time friend. His….

What? Did you think I was going to say something related to FrUK? Keep reading and get over it. (lol)

The man with beautiful blonde locks stepped out to the outside, facing the counterpart of a nation he held dear in his heart.

“My you have grown.” He said with a sweet smile. “You are taller than my sweet Matthiew.”

Matt didn’t really care much. The French man could tell from his expression to keep himself on guard.

“You seem to know what you want to do.” He said, putting an arm behind his back. “As cute as you are, you hurt my Matthiew.”

“Is he fencing!?” Arthur face palmed.

Matt raised a brow. “Are you fucking fencing?” He sighed and held his hockey stick up with both hands. “Whatever fancy pants. I’ll play your little game. I was hoping to fight the fucking American, but you’ll have to do.”

Silence filled the area, the wind died down dramatically, causing even more silence.

Matt moved first, moving as fast as lightning, swinging his hockey stick. Francis moved to the left, and moved his leg up, only for it to be blocked by the stick. Matt slid to a stop and swung again, this time getting the other long haired man in the head.

Francis felt the hit and jumped back, waving his sword, leaving cuts on Matt’s arms. Landing on his feet, he kept the sword up, arm behind his back with a smirk.

“He’s really fencing, isn’t he…” Arthur groaned. He couldn’t watch. As tempting as it was to see the Frog get hurt, Francis always found a way to make even the manliest thing look…..gay (writer’s note: its ok to be gay *wink* But in this case, it’s France, so can’t be helped).

Again, Matt went in for a head, only to get stabbed in the shoulder. He went for a swing, and got kicked back. Francis couldn’t help but laugh, for it was amusing for him.

“Hon hon hon~ Surely you have more than that for this fight.” He pulled his arm out from behind his back. “And here I was going easy on you. You’re no fun Matthiew-”

“The name is MATT!” Matt yelled, holding one arm in the air.

_BANG!_

Something grazed against his cheek, and blood dripped down his cheek. “Que?”

Ludwig looked through his binoculars. Right away, he saw something in the trees. “A sniper.”  
“Sniper? Give me those.” Alfred took the binoculars and looked. He, too, saw the figure. “He’s right!”

Francis hid behind a tree, keeping his guard up. A sniper, a freaking sniper! That was cheating!

Matt took the chance to strike. He ran at Francis with all of his might, the hockey stick ready, and swung hard.

The sport stick hit the tree trunk and broke in half. “Huh?!”  
Matt looked around for the Frenchman. “Where the fuck is he?!”

Suddenly, a wave of pain flew through his body as the blade of the sword went through his back, and out of his chest; through his heart. “Ah!”

“Shhhh” Francis moved his hand under the 2ps sunglasses, covering his eyes. Pulling the sword out, Matt became limp as he laid him on the ground. Francis closed his eyes and put the broken hockey stick to the side.

Looking at the building, Francis waved. “I’m coming back~!”

Arthur sighed in relief, and looked at Alfred who looked nervous. “Alfred?”

“Dude, the sniper is still out there.” Alfred said. “YO FRANCE, HURRY UP!”

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Birds flew from the trees into the air. Arthur looked back, only to see the Frenchman on the ground.

“Kiku, Feli.” Ludwig looked at the Italian and Japanese man, who nodded.

Feliciano was scared shitless and didn’t want to go out, but this was his ‘Big Brother’ France! One of the only people he has in his life that knew Grandpa Rome! The three went out and Kiku kept watch as the other two put Franci’s arms around their shoulders, dragging him.

“Kiku.” Ludwig looked back, seeing that Kiku had a locked target. He knew right away that he had the sniper in sight. “Go.”

“Hai.” Kiku ran, dashed into the shadows of the trees. Target locked, katana out, blade ready.

He reached the tree and sliced at the branches.

“AIYAH!” Yang fell out of the tree, landing on his ass. A military sniper falling beside him.

Kiku put the tip of his katana blade at Yang’s neck. “No cheating.”

 _Bang_.

“Ah!” Kiku stepped back, holding his now bleeding shoulder. “What?”

“Decoy, duh aru.” Yang said getting up.

“KIKU HURRY UP!” Ludwig called from the submit building.  
Kiku had to go back, but wanted to….damn his loyalty to his friends! He turned around, and hurried back, holding his shoulder.

~*~

Arthur and Yao were able to get the bullets out of Francis, and Alfred got his brother to calm the hell down.

_The only way to kill a nation is to have it’s people give up on the country._

_The only way to kill the ones who represent the countries, is to go for the heart or neck._

Remembering those words, the nations were able to stop the bleeding, glad none of the bullets hit the heart.

Francis growned. “That was cheating…”

Feli tended to Kiku’s shoulder, who thanked him. They laid Francis by Matthiew to rest, and Kiku went to get back to work.

He stopped, seeing the youngest nation sitting against the wall, hugging his knees. “Hong-Chan?”

“Leave me alone.” Leon said, moving his head closer to his knees.

Kiku walked over. “How are you feering?”

No response.

“We’re arr worried about you, Hong-Chan.”

“I’m, like, fine. Please, just leave me alone.”

Kiku nodded and walked to the computer. In his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder. Wonder why they were doing this. Why the 2ps suddenly wanted to take revenge on them. Was it for locking them up? He sighed and went back to work.

“At reast we are winning……”


	9. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expected Kiku to have so much anger inside his tiny frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I got a JOB and SCHOOL and...IM SO SORRY! But its here! New chapter! I'll work on new chapters over the weekend. PROMIES!  
> -peps.

Yang and Kuro walked to the Summit building and nodded at each other. Pulling the tag off a gas bomb, Yang threw it into the already broken window. Quickly, the room filled with the smoke, causing everyone to start coughing. Almost right away, Yao opened one of the windows to get the gas out of the room, feeling it burn his eyes a bit. He coughed and let out a yelp feeling himself being pulled out of the window.

“AIYAH!”

Arthur clapped his hands together and removed the gas smoke from the room, before it did any real damage. Everyone coughed and looked around. “Is everyone alright?”  
They all nodded, but Kiku looked around. “China-san?”

Ludwig looked at the window and walked to it, looking outside. “They’re here.”

Outside, Yao was struggling; dodging swords coming at him from all angles from Kuro and Wang Yang. He had to flip, duck, jump, and block using his own arms. His sword was left inside and he had to time to grab it.

“AKI!” Im Yong yelled running to the window to jump out to help, only to be held back by Ludwig. “Let me go! I got to help Aki!”  
“You’re still healing. If you go out there your wounds will reopen.” Ludwig informed him pulling the Korean back. The German was more than right; Im Yong’s bullet wounds would easy reopen from just the jump out of the window and bleed out before he got to join the fight. Im Yong still struggled against Ludwig’s grip. This is Yao; his older brother. The old man. The – did we just call China old? Oh god, don’t tell him we called him old. Crap broke the fourth wall. Moving on.

Kiku grabbed his Katana, ready to fight. He wasn’t going to leave Yao out there alone with no weapon, so he grabbed Yao’s double bladed sword he had brought, just in case. Before he would make it to the door, Ivan put a hand on Kiku’s shoulder. 

“I’ll join you.”

Kiku looked up at the extremely tall Russian and nodded. “Hai. But hurry.”

As the two walked out, America crossed his arms. “Why did they pull such a dirty trick? This doesn’t make any since. They wanted to go one at a time, so why this?”

“Yang always took charge when things would slow down.” Arthur said. “This doesn’t supprise me the least. But now we can’t hold back. Feliciano, stay with the wounded. The rest of us, let’s move out before any more damage takes place.”

“Si sir!” Feliciano saluted, his derpy face on. “I’ll take care of them!”

They quickly got their weapons. This had to be the last showdown, it had to be. They were running out of bodies. Before Arthur could make it halfway to the door he felt something pull his arm back, stopping him. The British man looked back, only to see the teen’s hands wrapped around Arthur’s wrist. Leon’s hair was covering his face, but he knew the expression he was hiding. Boy he needed a haircut. Arthur put his hand on Leon’s head and ruffled his hair a bit, not enough to mess it up though. “Everything will be fine. Yao’s strong but he won’t last long if we’re all in here. Stay away from the windows, alright.”

Leon nodded and let go. He just wanted what little comfort he could get, but a head pat would have to do. He stepped back, allowing Arthur to walk out with his spell book.

====

Yao dodged Yang’s twin swords and ducked from Kuro’s katana saw. His arms were almost cut to ribbons, and he wouldn’t last long from the lack of blood dripping from his arm wounds. He jumped up to a branch and over them, hearing a loud clunk of the swords hitting together. Yang pushed Kuro back and dug through his pocket.

“This is taking to long.” He said pulling out a gun from his shirt and pointed it at Yao firing shots.

“CHINA-SAN!” Kiku yelled. He really yelled. Seeing the elder fall to the ground, something snapped inside of him and he waved his katana, getting Yang right in the side causing him to knell down. 

“Ah!” Yang looked at Kiku and held the gun to him. “Stay out of the way aru!”

Before he would get a shot, he saw something different about Kiku. His eyes had fire in them.  
Kiku swung his katana at Yang’s neck, slicing through the flesh. His head flew back, blood splattering everywhere. Yang’s body fell limb onto the ground as blood fell onto Kiku’s pants, skirts, and face.

Kuro watched with wide eyes, stepping back. Even for him, this was messed up. He just watched his brother die. He charged at Kiku, this time pissed. “BASTARD!”  
Kiku wasn’t going to try to reason with Kuro. He dodged him and kicked Kuro back onto the ground.

Before Kuro would react, he fell on his back, Kiku over him. With the katana blade to his chest, kiku quickly slammed his sword down into his 2p, pinning him to the ground with it. Kuro’s eyes widen in pain. He felt the blade break inside of him as Kiku removed the handle and step aside. Kuro was dying. He was fading fast. While his 1p was off guard, he used his last remains of energy and pushed his own katana sideways into Kiku’s side; through his spine, through his organs.

“AH!” Kiku froze feeling the pain. He saw his 2p have one final grin in victory as he fell limp. Finally. But Kiku saw the sword through his body. Felt so much pain, to much to move. He took hold of the sword and started to pull, letting out a loud echo cry of pain.

“JAPAN, DUDE!” Alfred ran up with Ludwig and Arthur. Seeing their Asian friend in the state he was in, they hurried over. “DUDE!”  
“A-Arfred-san…” Kiku flinched feeling blood drip from his wounds. Alfred and Ludwig knelled down, trying to think of what to do.  
“We have to get the blade out somehow.” Arthur said. “Without making it worst.”  
“Worst? There is a saw through his body!” Ludwig pointed out.

“What….about the other 2ps..” Kiku said, trying to ease the pain by breathing slowly but it didn’t work at all.

“Dead.” Ludwig said. “François I shot in the head ten times. Ivon, Ivan did something cus hes in pieces.”

“Oliver got away though.” Arthur said. “But we’ll track him down later. We have to get that sword out of you.”

“And….China-san?”

“Ivan is taking him back. He and Feliciano are treating him now. Luckly, Yao will be fine.”

Ludwig took hold of the handle, carefully. “Alfred, hold him still.”  
Alfred nodded. He and Arthur carefully lied Kiku down and held him still. Kiku took a deep breath, preparing for pain. Arthur started using magic to ease to pain, so it wouldn’t be agonizing.  
“One….two…three.” Ludwig started pulling on the saw katana, removing it from his friend. Kiku yelled in pain, echoing in the trees until the sword was out of him completely. Arthur quickly patched up the wounds before he would bleed out and Alfred carefully lifted the Japanese man up.

“Let’s get him back. Quickly!”

Kiku passed out before they made it back to the meeting room and laid him on the blood soaked table. Yao was laid on the floor and sat up right away, flinching and being held down by Im Yong. “Kiku!”  
“Aki stay down!” Im Yong said holding him down. Leon was just pale seeing his older siblings like this, and grew worried about Kiku.

Alfred and Arthur patched Kiku up, but something staid in Arthur’s mind. It never left his mind at all.

_Where did Oliver go?_


	10. The Kirklands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Kirkland brothers get dragged into this!
> 
> Carl - Northern Ireland and Republic of Ireland. His 2p was Northern, then he killed him. Spoiler alert. England put Carl in charge of Northern Ireland, to save the trouble of finding a new one.
> 
> Alistair - Scotland. The Second Eldest and most handsome.
> 
> Dylan - Wales. Dragon King!  
> Dragy - Dylan's pet dragon that can change it's size.

Night fell upon them as Ludwig and Alfred fixed the two broken windows by boarding them up with some 2 by 4s they found in the janitor’s closet down the hall and the nails that were still good they pulled from Ivan’s head, who didn’t seem to mind. Feliciano and Francis, who healed up nice and quickly (thanks to being a freaking nation), made everyone a delicious meal in the submits kitchen which was usually used by staff members to make coffee or foods for parties. In the kitchen were pictures of nations who the staff isn’t allowed to let in the kitchen using the country name; United Kingdom and Northern Ireland, Eastern Germany, Finland, Norway and America. There was also a no McDonald’s sigh for when the American did come into the staff kitchen.

Once they placed the food out, Kiku finally came to, thanks to the power of food, but wasn’t able to move at all. Yao, going completely against everyone telling him to relax and heal up, took it upon himself to feed Kiku.

With all that had happened in one day, no one looked over to notice the youngest person in the world meeting room was curled up by a wall hugging his knees.

Im Yong knelled down holding a plate full of pasta and covered in tomato sauce. “Hey Hongy Kong, you gonna eat something? If you wait too long, Alfred and I will eat it all!”

“Leave me alone.” Leon mumbled with a bit of an accent. The Korean blinked from the words, but shrugged it off and let him be.

Everyone left him alone, thinking he was fine and just being a teenager. All, but Feliciano that is. Being the kind hearted, pasta loving dork, he walked over, knelled down and offered the plate to the younger nation. “You’re tummy will be sad if you don’t eat anything. Here, have some pasta~” Leon tried to refuse but couldn’t, since the Italian went out of his way to make everyone food with Francis. He took the plate with a soft thanks. But Feli wouldn’t leave until he was sure Leon ate, staring him down. Leon started to feel uncomtrable, and started eating which put a smile on Feli’s face and he walked away.

Seeing this, Kiku chuckled a bit, and Ludwig nodded.

(Good Feli, good)

Once everyone ate they drew sticks on who would take the first watch shift, in case Oliver tried getting in. Feliciano and Matthiew were first, but Feli was asleep within seconds. So Francis offered to take the first shift.

Arthur put a new shield over the room for protection, and everyone but the two made room on the floor and fell asleep.

After a few hours, it was Arthur’s turn to keep watch. He and Alfred got the next watch which became very quiet. The American, rested with his power nap, was on the computers trying to locate Oliver while Arthur watched carefully.

“I don’t see him in this area.” Alfred said. Arthur face palmed, seeing he was looking at a map of the United States. After explaining that the American had to look at the other countries, Arthur knelled down under the table and pulled out a bottle of old rum.

“Whoa, where did that come from?” Alfred asked.  
“Keep your voice down.” Arthur said. “You’ll wake the others. Anyway, this is old rum from after WWI. I kept it here for when the time is right. Like a rainy day sort of thing.”

He put the bottle on the table and opened it, giving it a sniff. His facial expression showed that it was a bit strong. “Bloody hell, it smells awful.”

Alfred laughed and got two glasses. Bad or not, it would be good to just chill and have a shot. Kind of like college kids. Don’t party hard kids.

After one drink each, Alfred took the bottle and emptied it out the window. “Dude, next time could you just hide wine? At least it ages better.”

“You sound like the frog.” Arthur pouted. He looked at the map and felt something was off. “Wait. I need you to zoom in on that spot in England.”  
Alfred returned to the computer and zoomed in for England. The area was Stone Hedge. “What’s up dude?”  
The Englishman crossed his arms. He stepped aside and got his cell phone out, making a phone call. The look on his face showed he was nervous about something.

“Alistair, it’s me.”

___________________

The red-head Scottish male sat up in his bed, shirtless and tired. He was annoyed his younger brother called him, waking him up. “The hell you want, Artie?”

“We have a bit of a problem.” Arthur said. “Some of the 2ps got out, and only Oliver is left. He’s disappeared and I think he is in England.” There was silence on the other end. “Alistair? Are you there? Hello, answer me.”

“You woke me up at 3 in the fucking morning, to tell me that your 2p is out and might be nearby, and didn’t tell me earlier!?”

“I was a bit busy, you see, and have a feeling.”

He sighed and got up, putting a dress shirt on. “I don’t like it when you get ‘feelings’. It means I got to clean up your mess.”

Arthur huffed. “Look who’s talking. Anyway, do you feel anything wrong around the house? A presence?”

“No.” Alistair said. “Nothing.”

“Alright. Sorry for waking you Scot. You can go back to sleep.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! You call me before the Sun comes to shine, tell me your pinker than a neon sigh 2p is out there. Then tell me to go back to sleep!? Oh no you don’t. I’m grabbing North, and we’re heading to your location. Knowing you, you’re not tracking him right. Where are you?”

“You really don’t have to – “  
“Where are you at Artie?”

Arthur sighed. “The Summit. We have injured and healing nations here.”  
“Whos injured and whos healing?”

“Francis, Matthiew, Im Yong So, Yao and Leon are healing.” Arthur said. “Kiku and Leon are injured.”

“You said Leon twice.”  
“He was the first. Earlier this morning. And isn’t talking much.”

“I’ll get North.” Alistair hung up and walked out of his room. The Celtic man walked down the hall of the large house to the eldest room. Ire, also known as North. Named Carl. He was the only one out of everyone who is two countries at once.

About 150 years back, Carl’s 2p, Patrick, was Northern Ireland. The only 2p to be killed before being sent to the 2p world. It haunts Ireland, so he took charge of Northern Ireland. Getting the nickname ‘North’ from his brothers.

Alistair banged on the Irishman’s door, loud. “Wake up. Artie done fucked up.”  
“Aye aye. I’m up….3 am!?” Carl groaned. “What do you want?”  
“Oliver’s on the lose.” He said. “We’re gonna go help Artie.”  
“Alright alright. Go wake Dylan.”

Alistair walked down the other end of the hallway to the third brother’s room, Dylan; Wales. He knocked on the dragon pattern carved wooden door for the ‘Dragon King’. “Wakie wakie. Artie fucked up so we got to clean up his mess. Oi, Dylan.”

There wasn’t a sound coming from the room. He knocked again hearing squirming. Opening the door, the Scottish man walked in, turning on the light. He froze at what he saw.

Dragy, Dylan’s pet dragon and old friend from his years as a lad, was chained up hanging upside down with his wings stuck together and mouth shut. Tied to the chains was Dylan’s red necktie that he goes everywhere with.

“No…” Alistair untied the dragon and took the necktie in his hand. “No not again.”  
Carl walked in and froze. “Al…”  
Alistair looked at Dragy. “Outside, and grow big. We’re going to Artie so we can get Dylan back.”

__________________________________

“Unhand me this instant!” The blonde Welsh man said struggling against the ropes. Oliver had tied Dylan to one of the stones at Stone Hedge, tightly. “What do you want from me!?”

Oliver staid quiet. He stepped aside once Dylan’s ropes were nice and tight and went through a bag of his. Dylan struggled, trying to get free but ended up tightening the ropes more. “Once Dalton knows what you’re doing, he is not going to be happy!”

“Yes, he knows I’m here.” Oliver said, still going through his bag. “My brother is well aware. I promised him I wouldn’t kill you. I never really understood how the two of you were such close friends all those years ago. Ah, here we are.” He pulled out a needle and small bottle with liquid inside of it. He turned around and walked back to Dylan. “Hold still.”

“What the hell is that!?”

“Don’t curse, Dylan. You know I don’t like cursing.”

“Get that stuff away from me damnit! Untie me!” Dylan yelled, struggling. He got a solid punch to his stomach which stunned him. “Ack-!”

“How many times do I have to yell you people NOT TO SWEAR?” Oliver yelled. He filled the needle with the liquid and stabbed Dylan’s neck with it, forcing the liquid into his flesh. Dylan yelled in pain and started to breath heavily. “30 minutes.”

“W-what did you – ah – what did you do to me!?” Dylan asked. His vision was starting to get blurry and his throat dry. “Wha-“

Dylan’s cell started ringing. It was Arthur’s ring tone, his little brother singing a song about a pub. Oliver dug through Dylan’s pocket pulling the phone out. “Oh, great timing.” He picked up the call and put it on speaker.

“Dylan, where are you? Are you alright? It’s Arthur. Answer me!”

“Arth….” Dylan wouldn’t speak. He already felt weak.

“Dylan, can you hear me?”

“Dylan’s busy at the moment.” Oliver said. “You have 30 minutes to save your brother. I’ll be waiting for you, Arthur.”

“Oliver, don’t you dare harm my brother!”

“Too late.” Oliver hung up and put the phone back in Dylan’s pocket and walked off into a portal somewhere else.

Dylan hung there struggling to live. “Someone……..I don’t want to die…not again….”

_________________________

“Dylan – DYLAN!” Arthur hung up. “Damnit, he does have Dylan. And he said something about 3o minutes to save him.”

Everyone woke up once Arthur’s call with his brother’s ended thanks to Im Yong’s snoring. Arthur explained that one of his brothers were missing which got everyone curious. Hearing the spine chilling voice over the other end of the phone call, Leon stepped out of the meeting room quickly. He leaned against the wall and pulled out Alfred’s phone he stole when he wasn’t looking.

He put in a number that was located only in Iceland, and put the phone to his ear. After a few rings, a voice picked up with a yawn.

“What do you want Alfred? I want to sleep…” Emil said, sounding still half asleep.

“It’s me.” Leon said sliding down to the floor. “Sorry I woke you.”

“Oh – Hong. Hej.” Emil yawned a bit away from the phone. “What’s wrong? We heard what happened. My brother is being over protective and put a shield around my house. Are you ok?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine.” He lied. “Just wanted to hear your voice.”

“D-don’t say such things at a time like this.” Leon knew he got the other to blush. Mission accomplished. “Are you guys still in the Submit?”

“How did you know?” Leon asked.  
“It’s all over the news.” Emil explained. “In every country, everyone is closing off boarders and airlines. No one is being let in or out for safety. And everyone is armed. Oh, hold on I think Mr Puffin wants back in my room.”

“It’s alright. Just wanted to talk to you. I’ll text you later, ok.”

Emil agreed to the texting and hung up. Leon returned to the others, seeing two more sets of eyebrows in the room. Oh wait, he recognized them, they were Arthur’s older brothers. The cool ones. They didn’t seem happy at all.

Arthur was passing back and forth trying to think. Alfred was tracking the cell phone on the computer to locate the missing nation.

“Why would Oliver go after Wales?” Ivan asked. “I thought they were after us.”

“Vlad, Lukas and I made the world they were imprisoned in.” Arthur explained. “More than likely, he’s using him to get to me but this is low for Oliver.” Yao cleared his throat pointing at Leon. “Yes that is pretty low too.”

“Where would they be keeping Mr. Wales?” Matthiew asked.  
“It has to be somewhere we wouldn’t think…” Francis said, thinking really hard.  
“Somewhere with Magic..” Carl crossed his arms.  
“Somewhere that originated in me.” Im Yong said.  
“Stone Hedge.” Arthur said looking at the computer screen. “He’s at Stone Hedge.”

“How do you know for sure?” Ludwig asked.  
“Because, Alfred located his cellphone there.”

On the screen, a red dot showed where Dylan’s cell was located. Right in the center of Stone Hedge. Ivan got his metal water pipe put. “We should make move now, da?”

“Better than sitting around.” Carl said. “We’re armed and ready. And we can’t let ‘im end up like last time.” He reminded them. “Last time ‘ey got a hold on ‘im-”

“We get the idea.” Ludwig said. Though he was a child back then, he remembered the war between the 1 and 2ps clearly. Many nations died, but thanks to England, Norway and Romania, they were able to bring them back to live. “We need a plan.”

“ye can think of one. We’re getting our brother.” Alistair said. “Artie, open a portal. ‘he three of us are going to get him. He’ll be in some fucked up conditions.” He looked at Yao. “We’ll need ye to get whatever ye’ll need. I have a feeling he might have been poisoned.”

Yao nodded. Leon tugged on his shirt and handed him the remaining of the medicine Yao had made before. The eldest took it and nodded at him, knowing he’ll have to make more later. What a pain. The three, plus Alfred who wanted to tag along with Arthur, headed through a golden portal, which Arthur opened up to the location where their brother was. They stepped through to the cloudy night sky of Stone Hedge.

They walked around until they found him and ran over. “WALES!”

Dylan was pale, weak, and unconscious. Hanging by the ropes on the stone, he almost looked dead. Even the color in his hair was gone. Carl cut him down and Alistair caught him, laying him down checking his heart beat. “He’s not breathing well.” He said. Once he saw the needle mark on his neck, he turned angry. “We got to get ‘im back.”

Alfred looked around. He got a bad feeling but they went ahead and hurried back through the portal, which closed as soon as they all stepped through, and set the weak blonde Welsh on the table. Alistair tilted his head back as Yao poured the medicine down his throat. Im Yong quickly got a bucket, recalling the youngest Asian’s reaction to the medicine that morning, and put the bucket near the table. Dylan coughed and groaned.

“Easy now.” Alistair said sitting him up carefully. He grabbed the bucket and held it under his brother just in time. Dylan violently started to vomit into the bucket. A mixture of Acid, blood, and the poison falling into the bucket. Once it was all out of his system, he leaned against the Scottish man, dizzy. The bucket was taken away, most likely hidden somewhere a building worker will find within the week thanks to Feliciano’s hiding skills, and Dylan started getting his color back, but remained unconscious. Alistair lifted him up carefully and laid him a few feet away from Kiku, who looked worried at the weak Welsh man.

Leon left the room again. He couldn’t take this, the sight of near death. His heart was going miles per second, not in a good way, and his head was spinning. He went into the kitchen, where Yao followed to mix up more medicine, and also to check on him. Leon took Alfred’s stolen phone out and called Emil again.

It rang. And rang…..and rang.

“Very sorry poppet, but Emil is a bit tied up at the moment. Care to leave a message?”

He froze, and started shaking. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be.

“Did you not hear me? Oh, Leon is that you? Did you miss me~?”

“What…..what did you do to Emil!?” Yao looked over, knowing something was wrong. “You sick bastard!”

“I thought I told you NOT TO SWEAR!” Leon started shaking more. “Now, since I’m not there with you I’ll have to punish you’re little friend here.”

“Leon!” A voice on the other end called out, followed by a loud whack. “AH!”

Leon got pissed. Emil was his best friend, the only person in the world that understood his teenage struggles. Yao took the phone from him and waited for the call to last a minute, then hung up. He walked out with it and handed it to Alfred. “looks like he got another nation. Track this number.”

Alfred looked at his phone and the number. “Did firework dude take my phone? Wait I know that number, that’s Iceland’s.”

“Don’t tell me he as the lad.” Arthur said. “Lukas isn’t going to be too happy about that.” They got to work and quickly started tracking down the phone. They were able to locate it in an opening in a field in England. “He’s still in England it seems.”

Leon ran in, pale and shaking. “I have to save him!”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” im Yong said, “You’re still too weak to do anything Hongy-”  
“He has Icy!”

Arthur crossed his arms. “It’s too dangerous for all of us. But we have to go. Ivan, Alfred, my brothers and I will go and get the lad and bring him here. Yao, get ready to treat him. We don’t know if he poisoned.”

“I’m coming with-” Yao shook his head.  
“You’re staying here aru.” Yao said. “End of story.”  
“But Teacher.” Leon said. “Emil is my friend!”  
Kiku spoke, making a good point. “Emil-chan will want to see you when he comes back, Hong-chan.” The room fell silent, except for the five getting ready to head out. Once they were, Arthur opened a portal and they were gone.  
______________

The Final chapter will be coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be coming soon guys! Sorry this has been taking so long and thanks for the support! If you want more Hetalia fanfics, let me know!


	11. Final Battle - Arthur and Oliver Kirkland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final battle between 1p and 2p, good and evil. Oliver shows he isn't ready to give up yet as he nearly ends the British Empire completely!

As Arthur and the others got ready to head out to get Emil, and fight Oliver just in case. Feli called Lukas to inform him of the situation, who wasn’t very happy about the situation. He was shouting in Norwegian into the phone while getting himself together. By the time he used his magic to get there, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan and the other eyebrows were already gone to get him. They didn’t want to get their asses beaten by the formal Viking.

“Where is he?” Lukas looked around, glaring. “Why didn’t you find him yet?”  
“Relax relax.” Francis said, trying to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder. “They’re getting him now. So please wait here for when-”  
“If they don’t come back with my little brother, I am going to gut every one of you here.” Lukas said in a harsh tone.

Ludwig backed Feli away from Lukas. “Lud he’s so scary.”  
“Just don’t make eye contact with him.” Ludwig said. “he’s just worried about his bruder.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emil’s arms were tied behind his back with a black eye and bloody nose and lip. He was quiet, but sure he would be ok. Oliver had walked off somewhere, but he knew the 2p was keeping a close eye on him. He remembered him saying something about revenge, how unfair it was for him and his friends to be locked away in another world. Other than that, he was kicking Emil’s face.

“This is so stupid.” Emil said to himself. “Why did I get dragged into this? I don’t understand what this has to do with me now? And why did he attack Leon? Gees this is all confusing for me……I hope someone finds me…” He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in between them. He heard footsteps but didn’t look up, thinking it would be Oliver.

“Found him.” Carl said, with a silly grin. “Ello Lad! Don’t worry. North is here to save you.”  
“If you want the role of the hero, get in line.” Alfred said racing up to beat the Irishman to Emil and untied him. “Whoa you ok Icy?”

Emil looked up and blinked, seeing Alfred and Carl. He recognized Alfred easily but took a few moments to figure out who the other was, as well as Alistair. It hit him that they were Northern/Ireland and Scotland, England’s brothers. Oh yeah, he saw them at the Olympics a few years back. “What are you all doing here?”

“Dumb question for obvious answer.” Ivan said tilting his head. “We’re here to help you Emil. You’re big brother is over at the Submit about now waiting for you. He is very worried. Maybe after this, you can come back to Russia with me?”

“I’ll pass.” Emil said. Once he was untied, he got up. “But Oliver isn’t happy. His eyes were flashing colors, and he was mumbling something to himself. I couldn’t understand it clearly.”

Arthur looked around. He had a feeling. A bad feeling. “Let’s head back.”

“Going so soon?” A voice from all around them asked. Emil willingly hid behind Ivan. In a situation like this, it’s smart to hide behind to largest person in the group, which happens to be Ivan. “The fun hasn’t even begun yet~ I have so many fun games to play with you~ Like Russian Rullet~! Dodge Ball, but with blades? Caught?” An echoing giggle could be heard around them. “Oh I know, how about hide and seek? I’ll hide, now you come seek! If you can find me, you’ll have to fight me~”

“This guy is insane.” Alfred said looking around. “And where the hell is he!?”  
Arthur looked around. Sensing Oliver’s energy. “Ivan get Emil back to the Submit. I’ll open a portal for you. Alfred, I want you to go with them, same with Alistair and Carl.”  
“What?” Alfred blinked. “What about you? What about Oliver?”  
“Yer not thinking about taking him on by yerself, are ye?” Carl asked, looking nervous. He was always a softly, but ready for a fight. “Artie, he’s dangerous. He’ll kill ye. He almost killed Dylan. Leon. He’s mad!”

“I know a spell to destroy him for good.” Arthur said looking back at them. “You five go, now before you get hurt.”  
“I’m not going anywhere without you Iggy!” Alfred yelled. “I’m staying and fighting beside you! A Hero doesn’t run from battle! And doesn’t leave someone behind!”  
Arthur looked at Alfred. He looked somehow calm for the situation. “Then be a hero and keep the others safe.”  
Alistair reached to grab Arthurs shirt. “Oh No ye don’t-”

Suddenly his arm stopped moving. They all did. Arthur was the only one able to move besides Emil. The Brit stepped aside holding a hand up. He stopped their movements. “This is something I should of done years ago. Forgive me.” His hand flashed, opening a portal and sending them back to the submit. Once they were gone, he blocked all magical beings from entering the area.

They all fell on the floor from the force as the portal quickly closed with a flash. Lukas knelt down and hugged Emil tightly.  
“ARTHUR!” Alfred yelled seeing the portal closed. The room fell into silence. Carl got up and tried to open a portal, only getting a small golden cut on a wall that refused to open a portal, magical door, anything. He kept trying. Alfred looked around. “We have to help him! He’s gone off to fight Oliver alone!”

Lukas checked Emil, seeing his injuries. “Did he do anything to you?” Emil shook his head and explained Arthur’s behavior, and what he said before they were sent back. “He what?”

“He’s gonna get himself killed!” Alfred said. “Carl hurry up Irish man!”  
“I’M TRYING!” Carl yelled. His hands started to bleed from the effort. “He’s blocked all magic!”

“He can’t…” Alfred looked at the screen seeing Arthur. “He can’t do this alone…Arthur!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking around, Arthur kept his guard up. He stopped in the middle of a field and took a deep breath, gathering the magical elements around him. “I know you’re there.”

Oliver stepped forward from behind a nearby tree, onto the field. His creepy smile, grin, smirk, was gone. He looked as serious as Arthur. There were splots and smears of blood on his arms and clothes, as well as on his cheek, mixed with dirt. By studying the 2p’s appearance, Arthur concluded Oliver must of gathered the remains of his Allies – his friends – to bury them. “You’re not going to revive them?”

“Didn’t want the animals getting to them too quickly.” Oliver pointed out. “You have no idea how hard it was to find all of Luciano’s pieces. There is no hope of bringing him back, thanks to Feli. I’ll have to thank him once I’m finished with you.” He held his hand up. A pink, neon light flashed, and a lazer light ball shot at Arthur, getting him where his heart would be located, knocking him back.

“Ah!” He fell back holding his chest. The pain lasted a few seconds until he got back onto his feet. Arthur didn’t notice a pink circle showing where he was hit and faded quickly. “Is that the best you can do? Honestly Oliver, I expected more from you.” He short balls of energy at Oliver, Which once the pink man dodged them, they destroyed everything they touched.

They went back and forth, shooting magic at them, every once in a while hitting each other. Their own blood getting on their clothes. Arthur would use healing magic to quickly heal his injuries so he could continue to fight. Hours passed, dawn was slowing coming. Oliver was almost completely out of his energy, and was stepping back with every shot of magic he had. Arthur blast him into a tree which knocked him know for a moment before he too got back up.

“Ha!” Arthur said, exhausted as well. “This is the end of you!”  
“So you think.” Oliver said. His eyes flashed pink. “This won’t be the end…..not for me. You all need to pay!”  
“Pay? For what? Protecting ourselves and our loved ones from you 2ps? You murders?”

“For sending us to a world we don’t belong!” Oliver yelled. “Patrick, my brother! You all killed him, and mixed with Dalton’s mind. Thanks to you, we don’t have an Ireland anymore! Or a Scotland! Alexander is dead because he lost his mind thanks to you darn 1ps! We spend years preparing to kill you! How is it you were all able to defeat my Allies!? Alex, Matt, Francisco, Luciano, Kuro. Luts and Ivon and even Yang! We wanted to take our rightful place here in our birth world!”

Arthur kept his guard up. For some reason, it was getting hard to breath.

“And you think killing me will help poor Leon’s mental state? Ha! When he sees you know he’ll fear Great Britain just as you wish the world would! You’re just as bad as me, Arthur!” Oliver yelled.

“I’m nothing like you!” Arthur yelled. He shot one large blast of magic at Oliver. A large explosion shot him back a bit. He saw Oliver’s body being completely destroyed. Once the explosion calmed down, He got onto his feet, breathing heavily. “that………is…..the…..end of…..-” He fell forward as everything went black. Carl finally got a portal open, hands dripping with blood. Alfred and Alistair ran through to Arthur.

“IGGY!!!”

 

Alistiar made it first to Arthur and rolled him onto his back. He checked his heart beat and his eyes widen. He imidietly started CPR, trying to get his heart going again. Alfred ran over, seeing, and knelt down.

“No! Arthur, Iggy dude! You can’t be dead You can’t!”

“We got to get him back.” The Scottish man said. He lifted Arthur up, with Alfred’s help. They quickly got him through. Lukas gladly took upon himself to try to get Arthur’s heart going again. “his not breathing. And his heart isn’t starting again.” He said, trying his best. “Something’s blocking it. If I can’t get it going, then there WON’T BE an England!”

Ivan and Francis tried holding Alfred back, who wanted to help. “Let me go! Iggy!”

“There is nothing you can do.” Francis said. He seemed………upset…a tear showing in his eye.

Emil looked at Leon, seeing he was pale, in pure shock. He shook him a bit seeing no reaction. This couldn’t be the end of Arthur…the end of England. If a 1p is dead, and the 2p alive, then the country will be alright and the citizens will remain part of that country. Same if a 2p died and a 1p was alive. But if both a 1p and a 2p died, then the country will fade away.

Ludwig moved Lukas out of the way and slammed his fist over Arthur’s chest. He did it a total of three times before hearing a gasp from the Brit.

Carl looked over, not caring about the condition of his hands, voice cracked from fear of losing a brother. “Artie?”

Arthur gasped and coughed, holding his chest in pain. Carl put a hand on Arthur’s and used magic, painfully on his hands, to ease the pain. “It’s alright Artie. Yer alright, yer alive!”

“Bloody-hell that hurts!” Arthur said. He calmed down and opened his eyes. He sat up and took a deep breath. Alfred ran over and hugged him. “Not too tight!”

“Dude you did it! We did it! Oliver and his evil gang are gone!” Alfred cheered. “And you’re alive!”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur blinked, getting free. “Of course I am.”

“you died, idoit.” Yao said. “But Ludwig punched your chest and you’re back to live.”

“Punched my – bloody hell. Well, thank you Ludwig.”  
“No problem.” Ludwig said. “But we should get the still wounded nations to a hospital. You’r brother is doing fine, and is resting but he will need a doctor for sure. Same with Kiku and the others.”

Lukas sighed. “If there were 2ps here, then that means they came in through a rip. I’ll take Emil hope to my house and check the globe for any rips with the other Nordics, and Vladimir (Romania). If we see anything, I’ll let you know.”

Arthur nodded, and they carefully got the others into their separate cars and took them to a hospital. Arthur was still weak on his feet so Carl gladly put him over his shoulder and carried him. Alistair carefully carried Dylan, who was well enough to open his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had past since the battle. The four Kirkland brothers were in their home outside of London. Dylan, with his adorable pet dragon, Dragy, was bed-ridden. Barely able to stand on his own. Dragy didn’t leave his side and made sure the bed was nice and warm for his best friend.

Alistair took it upon himself to take care of the Welsh, making sure he took his meds, rested up, and had something to eat.

Carl, well he got the bad end of the stick. He and Arthur had to take care of ALL the paper work of the UK. It didn’t help he also had work from Ireland, so his life for now was hell.

“I’m going to freshen up.” Arthur said. He stood up and walked to the wash room on the first floor, near the study where he and Carl were working in. He closed the door and looked in the mirror.

His eyes were not green that moment. They turned blue. A small smile came upon his lips as he whispered. “Not over for me yer…..poppet….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support of this story for the past year. Ending this story here, what do you all think about a part 2 of Good vs Evil - The second part of the rp? I saved all the files for it, so don't worry! Prussia will come in in the second part! ALl you have to do is say you'd like to see a second part. With this cliff hanger, I'd expect you'd want one.
> 
> Thanks for an awesome year!  
> -peppermix14


End file.
